The Legend Of Draganta
by Draganta the Dragonlord
Summary: This is a story about where Draganta comes from and how he got to the Dragon Realms.I don't accept any bad reviews or flames.You know the drill.Right now I'll accept reviews that'll make my story anyway better.Final chapter now up. Read and Review folks.
1. Chapter 1

**Draganta The Dragonlord:This is my first fanfic. Please go easy on me,okay.**

**The Legend Of Draganta. **

Introduction

The Crypt of Doom: Draganta's First Battle.

In a land called Grand Cathay there lived a man who was said to be raised by dragons. His name was Draganta the Dragonlord, adopted son of Braganza and Alarielle. He learned that ten years ago that a demon killed his real parents and vowed to hunt down and kill any enemy that crossed his path. He was visiting the grave of his parents when all of a sudden he heard footsteps coming his way. A mist clouded the graveyard that night and he thought that it would be a good place to hide and attack without being seen. Just then an army of skeletons, werewolves, mummies, zombies, spectres, banshees, ghouls, demons, wraiths and other undead and malicious monstrosities that you can think of came out of their graves and voids and attacked him.

**(A/N: I think I feel a song coming on. Stay calm it'll be good.)**

All By Myself

I'll be on the ground,

When some freaks arise,

Looking at the world through silver clouds,

But they all came down.

How could I have ended up like this,

Who's gonna be there,

When I've lost control,

And I'm heading to crash land.

All by myself,

'Cause I wanna track you down,

Hold you down,'cause you're a friend.

I blame myself,I guess you think it's funny now, funny now,

All by myself,

'Cause I wanna track you down,

Hold you down,'cause you're a friend.

I blame myself,I guess you think it's funny now, funny now,

It's such a shame.

All by myself,

'Cause I wanna track you down,

Hold you down, 'cause you're a friend.

I blame myself, I guess you think it's funny now, funny now.

When all seemed lost his dragon Firewalker came to Draganta's aid.

'About time you got here.'he joked.

'Put a sock in it would you.'snarled Firewalker as he fought the undead horde.

As for Draganta he fought like one that was possessed in which he was. He was possessed by the spirit of Araugnir, Firewalker's father. He was like a dragon while fighting. It was a fierce battle but they got through the fight by the skin of their teeth. But Draganta's human body wasn't there anymore, instead Draganta was transformed into a dragon.

'Draganta? Is that you?'asked Firewalker in fear.

'It's me alright. Now let's head back to the castle for some food.' he replied.

By the time they got back it was about twelve o'clock in the night. The next night when all the lights were out, Draganta explained about how he became this way as well as telling ghost stories. He kept the best one for last. It was called "The Destruction of the Dead". When Draganta went to bed he heard someone talking to Firewalker. When Firewalker came into the room, Draganta asked him

'Who were you talking to?'

'A childhood friend.' he answered.

All of a sudden Draganta heard huge footsteps coming down the passageway. He grabbed his sword and looked up and down the passageway only to see Aroara acting as a sentry.

She said 'Draganta,are you alright?'

'Yeah, you might as well go to your mate and rest for a while.' answered Draganta.

Draganta went to wake Skyfire's daughter Starfire. He woke her up by scratching her muzzle.

'Starfire, it's time for your sentry duty so if you spot an intruder don't fight on your own. You'll only end up getting badly injured.' he explained.

'Oh alright but my parents won't know where I am in a castle this big!' whined Starfire.

'Don't worry, I'll let them know.' replied Draganta calmly.

'You'd better or else you'll be washing me for a week.' threatened Starfire.

'Rynn will be checking on you every three hours just to give you food, water and to keep you company because when you were born, Skyfire and Silverscales asked me to tame you. It took a week to do so.' ensured Draganta.

'So let me get this straight, you tamed me, my parents raised me and I suppose Zephyr taught me dragon basics. Well, I thank you all for minding me through all these years.' she cried.

Tears started to roll down her face.

'Aw... don't cry Starfire... everything's going to be alright.' said Draganta comforting her.

That night it was the feast of Aenarion the Everbrave. Dragons from all over the world came to the feast as well as their riders to Weijin. Firewalker greeted the older dragons and Draganta greeted the riders who introduced them to the rest of his riders and after that he introduced them to the dragons. When he was done Draganta asked Starfire to give the newcomers a grand tour of the castle. When it was over, Draganta noticed that Starfire was troubled by something.

He asked her

'Are you alright because you seem troubled by something?'

'You're right my lord. Do you know when I was a temporary tour guide, I found a mystery dragon egg in the lower chambers and on the wall it said "The creature to end all wars." she answered.

'It must be the dragon egg that my father told me about when I was a child.' murmured Draganta.

In the morning when Draganta woke up Starfire was gone. When he found her she was in a different graveyard except it was known as "The Graveyard of Heroes." All of a sudden he was knocked unconscious by one of Rinoa's demonic servants and then it took the form of Draganta. Then suddenly the ghost of Draganta's father appeared out of nowhere before Starfire and said

'My dear dragoness, how is my son doing?'

'He is doing very well my liege.' answered Starfire without any fear.

As the two talked the demon named Boneripper was listening to them closely. Eventually when Starfire was done, Boneripper ran swiftly back to the castle before she got there. The very minute Starfire came in through the gates he said

'Where have you been anyway?'

His sudden question made Starfire's heart skip a few beats.

'To your father's grave, where else would I be.' she replied.

'You were talking to the ghost of my father weren't you?' he shouted at her.

'So what if I was, at least I want him back!' she said welling up with tears.

Rynn came out and found Draganta walking away laughing. Meanwhile Draganta regained consciousness and flew to the throne room. Rynn went over to Starfire and attempted to calm her down. When Starfire stopped, she told Rynn what had happened.

'That doesn't sound like Draganta at all?!' wondered Rynn.

She entered the throne room and saw Draganta.

'Why did you make Starfire cry?' she shouted.

'I was never near her.' he replied. '

Then who did?' she asked.

'I don't know, I've been sharpening my sword.' he said.

**Thank god. My first chapter down. If you're wondering what this has to do with Spyro, wait for the next chapter as Ember is in it!**

**I'll never accept Flames as it will break my dragon heart. Read and Review please! Draganta the Dragonlord.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Draganta: This is it, chapter 2. I don't own Ember or any other Spyro characters, but I do own Draganta , Firewalker, Rynn(not the one from Drakan), Zephyr, Starfire and Skyfire. P.s. This story is © by DtD.**

**Draganta The Outcast**

When Draganta's advisor, Rinoa, overheard all about the incident that happened all unexpectedly she said

'I hereby relieve Draganta from the throne and exile him to the Forest of the Old Ones and I elect Rynn as the new ruler of Grand Cathay.'

'I am not going anywhere and Firewalker would be worried sick about me. Do you remember what happened when I brought all the hatchlings off to the lake two weeks ago and when I came back, I found him outside my room door crying like he had lost someone or something important to him. The dragons are lost without me. If you put me into exile, you'll be giving them an emotional blow to their hearts but you don't care Rinoa, you'll never care!' accused Draganta and then he stormed out of the throne room.

When Draganta got outside the castle gates he was met by all the dragons.

Flame said 'I... We heard the bad news about what had happened to you, so Firewalker said that he is leaving as well as Zephyr.'

Ember came up to Draganta with tears in her eyes and cried 'Can I come with you Draganta ,please?' ' Why not, after all I can build a new empire greater than my father's one. But I want to have it back, badly.' he said and marched back in there to challenge Rinoa to a fight to the death.

Suddenly Draganta felt a demonic power emanating from the castle. When they got to the castle it was under siege by hordes of demons. Draganta sounded the charge. They charged into the fray and as they drew closer to the demons, Draganta noticed Ember charging through one of the demons.

'Halt! It's just an illusion.' exclaimed Draganta.

When he got into his castle, Smearghus was in a fit of laughing over his little joke.

'When will you ever learn Smearghus?' asked Zephyr.

'Leave me alone Zephyr, it was only a joke to get Draganta back.' cried Smearghus.

'We forgive you little one.' ensured Ember.

'I think that Ember has been staying around Zephyr a little too long.' Draganta said to Flame.

Just then Rynn came around the corner.

'Draganta, I'm glad that you're back, Rinoa's going to sacrifice Goldenhorns to all the gods of chaos: Khorne, Slaneesh, Tzeentch and Nurgle. You've got to stop her before it's too late.' cried Rynn.

'Stay with the Dragons.' ordered Draganta and ran quickly to the throne room.

When he got there he shouted 'Rinoa, stop this madness.'

When Draganta took several steps forward he was surrounded by demons. 'I always knew that you were a dark sorceress working for chaos.' he snarled hacking a demon to ribbons.

'Why look so surprised Draganta? Little Goldenhorns is so weak when I drugged her with a potion to make her sleep forever.' exclaimed Rinoa.

When she was about to kill Goldenhorns, an arrow came out of the shadows and startled Rinoa enough to drop the dagger. Suddenly Steel stepped out of the shadows with an adult Maia and Frost.

'What took you so long?' joked Draganta.

'Demons,eh...I've got just the ammo for them. Holy arrows.' he said with a smirk.

As he unleashed a hail of arrows at the demons, Draganta ran towards Rinoa and with one fluid stroke, he sliced her arm clean off.

'Why?' gasped Rinoa.

'Anyone who slays, shoots, stabs or sacrifices dragons from little hatchlings all the way to the wise ones must be eliminated. You should have read the fine print at the bottom of the peace treaty.' said Draganta.

As the day went on, Rinoa was buried, Maia married Firewalker as well as Steel and Rynn. Draganta also got married to a beautiful dragoness named Relina. The celebrations went on until midnight when Draganta told a few of his heroic battles. But when he got to a frightening part Zephyr and Flare lit a lot of fireworks that scared some of the younger hatchlings so much that they vomited up their dinner. After the celebrations when everybody was in bed Draganta went out for a walk. Just then he heard a sound coming from behind him. When he looked Firewalker walked into him.

'You should be asleep.' said Draganta.

'So should you.' he replied.

Eventually they went back to bed. The next morning, Draganta went into Goldenhorns' lair to give her the antidote but Rynn bet him to Goldenhorns. When he entered, Goldenhorns leapt on top of him.

'Hiya Sir.' smiled Goldenhorns.

'Good to see you again, little one.' Draganta smiled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**DtD: Here it is, Chapter 3.**

**Zephyr: Pretty good, for a human.**

**Firewalker: Leave him alone Sis, Draganta's working.**

**DtD: Could you two just shut the hell up.**

**Both: Sorry.**

**Draganta's Christmas Mission.**

It was on Christmas Eve. The dragon hatchlings, Flame and Ember were asleep in their lairs waiting to get their presents. When they were dreaming a group of children came in, fell asleep beside the hatchlings and held them close to their bodies for heat. The hatchlings dreamt about what their role would be when they were older but instead of what they wanted, they dreamt about how they were going to get famous. Their parents were in their dreams as well. Their mothers were lighting fireworks that blazed across the sky like a dragons' soul going to the Dragon Heaven. They were all amazed by the multitude of colours that exploded in the sky.

They all backed away when they got too loud but were caught by their fathers. They started to walk to where Draganta was standing. Just then a group of children set a trap for them but before the hatchlings got to the trap they opened their wings, flew up, hovered, and saw the children running towards them. Before they grabbed them, the hatchlings flew away with their platinum medals around their necks. When the good part of their dreams was about to come, they were woken up by the children shaking and poking them.

'Hey, leave those hatchlings alone until they wake up properly.' said Steel as he walked past with Maia not too far behind.

That night when all the lights were out, the hatchlings were listening to Draganta telling them stories about before the dragon riders, before the dragons were born and before he was crowned King.

When everyone was asleep, someone or something crept into the castle and took Flame and Ember away with them. When Firewalker and Lysandria found out about what had happened they were furious as well as upset.

Firewalker roared 'When I get my claws on whoever or whatever done this I'll really bring the place down.'

Zephyr was in her lair trying to stop crying but to absolutely no avail.

'I want my little ones back and safe right here with Firewalker and me.' she cried.

'Don't worry dear. We'll get them back. No matter what the cost.' replied Firewalker comforting his mate.

Meanwhile as they were comforting each other over the incident, Draganta was in the armoury putting on his scaled armour, sharpening his sword and getting his pistols ready for the upcoming battle.

**DtD: Well that was Chapter 3. To find out what happens next stay tuned for Chapter 4: The Mystery Egg Awakens. Sorry that this Chapter's short and I promise the next Chapter will be longer.**

**Zephyr: I'm not minding no hatchlings.**

**DtD: Well, me and Firewalker are going to Lustria and since you're the only one that Firewalker trusts with kids, you're the babysitter.**

**Zephyr: No fair. Hey get back here.**

**DtD : Firewalker, run like hell. She's after us.**


	4. Chapter 4

DtD: The Chapter you've all been waiting for is here at last.

Zephyr: Not a moment too soon. I was about to die of old age here.

DtD: You can't rush a genius,a hero or an author for that matter.

Firewalker: He got you there Zephyr.

Zephyr: Blast it anyway.

The Mystery Egg Awakens.

As Draganta began to search for clues as to what or who took Flame and Ember, he found small scales.

'So, the lizardmen dragon-napped Ember and Flame.' he murmured to himself.

He ran all the way back to Firewalker and said,

'Firewalker, I know who took your son and daughter. It was the lizardmen.'

Just at that moment Tempest ran in and exclaimed,

'There's something odd happening to the new dragon egg.'

'What do you damn well mean?!' snapped Frost in frustration.

'It's hatching you big smart-ass.' she snapped back.

When they were done fighting with each other, Draganta was gone. He returned with two dragon hatchlings in his arms.

'Maia, Deathfang, do the two of you have any hatchlings of your own?' asked Draganta with a grin.

'No we don't.' they replied in unison.

'Well here are your two boys then.' smiled Draganta as he saw the joy in their faces.

'Thank you so much Sire. How can we ever repay you?' cried Maia with joy.

'Well, you can start by giving them names.' he replied.

'Hey dear, I've got great names for them. What about Indraugnir and Kalgalanos?' asked Deathfang.

'They're absolutely perfect names!' she exclaimed with delight.

That night Draganta prepared to set out for Lustria. Rynn and Steel went as well as Firewalker eager for the taste of blood, Minaithnir and Sapphire.

'Where are we going to anyway Sire?' she asked unsure of the direction.

'To Lustria my dear Sapphire, to Lustria.' answered Draganta.

They traveled days without end until they came to a town where dragons were absolutely feared even though Draganta told the people that the dragons are harmless if they treated them right. The people of the town were under control of the chosen one of chaos. His name was Archaon, but others call him "Lord of the End Times". When their supplies were full and before they left the town, Archaon's warriors closed the gates. All of a sudden, Archaon himself appeared around a street corner.

'Well, well, well, look what the demon dragged in. Three dragons, a ranger, a warrior and the King of Grand Cathay himself. It's a pity that I'll have to kill you all now. Archers ready...aim...fire.' he shouted.

Just before the arrows hit them a mysterious, young woman appeared, casted a spell and in a split second, Draganta and company were on the shores of Lustria. Draganta turned to thank the woman only to find out that she was gone and in her place was a map with a note attached to it. It read:

This map leads to Hexoatl ,where the hatchlings are held captive.

'Well, now we know where to go.' murmured Draganta.

As they headed off into the accursed jungle paying little heed of what dangers lurk deeper within the ancient jungle. They were suddenly knocked unconscious after they took another step. When they awoke they were in Hexoatl, except they were in the dungeons. Young Flame and Ember were in the cell beside them.

'W-Who's there?' came Ember's frightened voice.

'It's us Ember. Rynn, Steel, Firewalker, Minaithnir, Sapphire and I' replied Draganta.

'We're here to rescue you both.' said Rynn.

When all the dragons were asleep, Draganta, Rynn and Steel devised a clever plan to escape. When dawn came Rynn told the dragons to play dead to get out of there. It worked like a charm because the lizardmen left them on the shores of the Dragon Coast. When midnight came, Draganta and company flew back to Grand Cathay with the hatchlings but they left a present for the lizardmen, it turned out to be a time-bomb that Draganta constructed in the armoury. When they were back in Cathay the bomb exploded. Ember and Flame looked in the direction of Lustria and all they could see was a tall mushroom cloud.

'Whoa!.' gasped Ember and Flame in unison.

They spent the night in a town called Dragon Hollow. The people there worked with dragons as equals. In the morning they flew all the way to the castle. Zephyr was waiting for them. She thanked Draganta and company, and especially her husband Firewalker.

'You're welcome.' they said.

After that they went to their lairs.

**DtD: Whew another one bites the dust, chapter that is. Chapter 4 is going to be up very soon. Read and Review. Zephyr if you cut your tongue with my sword in your mouth I'm not bringing you to a doctor. Now hand the sword over.**

**Zephyr:sighs Fine.**

**DtD: Good girl.(Sometimes) mutters under breath.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DtD: Oh no, it's a siege as well as the next chapter.**

**Zephyr: Don't scare me like that. growl **

**Firewalker: Oh Christ,what's that on your back?!**

**Zephyr: cries Get it off of me!**

**DtD: Relax, it's just Flare.**

**The Destruction of Archaon.**

While Draganta was meditating in the Valley of Dragons he started to get flash-backs about who killed his parents and as they increased he discovered his parents' killer.

'Archaon, stop right there. What are you going to do with Prince Draganta?!' said a voice.

'Well Kaldour, I'm going to sacrifice him to the Chaos Gods.' sneered Archaon.

All of a sudden someone or something stabbed Kaldour in the back as Archaon started to kill Draganta's parents in front of him. When Kaldour's lifeless body dropped to the ground, Draganta was horrified to see a Khorne juggernaut standing behind him.

'Why?!' screamed Draganta.

When he regained consciousness, Firewalker said to him

'Draganta are you alright?'

'Yeah, just meditated a bit too long, but I discovered the man that killed my parents.' replied Draganta.

'Who was it?'

'Archaon.' he growled.

'It's time to lay siege to Clar Karond. But first we must prepare strategies for this war.' declared Draganta as a meeting was held in the throne room.

'But they have mutants there and demons and chaos sorcerers!' cried Maia.

'With all the battles that I've been through nothings going to stop me now.' exclaimed Draganta.

As he walked out of the room, he was greeted by a terrified Steel Darkblade.

'What's wrong Steel?' he asked.

'It's Flare, I think she's possessed.' he cried.

'Give me at least one change in her.'

'Deep, aggressive voice.'

'Take me to her immediately.'

'Right this way, Sire.'

As they rushed through the passageways they eventually came to Flare's lair.

'Everyone get out of here,now.' commanded Draganta.

As the last person went out he locked the door.

'I command you to tell me your names you demons of Chaos.'

'Why should we?!' came four voices through Flare.

'Leave this innocent dragoness at once!'

'If we go this; Flare dies!'

'All of you tried and failed to kill me when I was a child. What will make you all so sure now?'

'We will steal her soul.'

'You did not kill me and you'll never kill her.'

'We will kill her.'

'I banish you all to hell and next time don't count on it. The power of the races of men, elves, dwarves and dragons compels you all to go to hell and take your minions with you.' declared Draganta with power.

The demons screamed in anguish as their control over Flare was broken. When she awoke she was sweating like an athlete.

'What happened to me? All I could remember is talking to Steel and then I felt funny, that's the last thing I remember.' said Flare.

Suddenly Steel came running in and said

'Draganta, Archaon has amassed his army outside the castle. It's open war.'

As Draganta heard another siege ladder hit the wall, he ordered

'Knock the ladders down, quickly.'

It took two hours to knock all the ladders down. Just at that moment Rynn caught a glimpse of a siege tower.

'Catapults, aim for their siege towers.'she ordered.

When the last siege tower was destroyed, Mirage heard a loud boom coming from the courtyard.

'They're trying to destroy the gates.' she cried.

Just as Draganta was about to go down to meet the attackers Ignitus said to him

'I'll protect the women and children as well as the other dragons.'

'Fair job you're undertaking Master Ignitus.' replied Draganta.

When he eventually got down the gates were destroyed. Demons were pouring into the castle.

'Retreat into the Keep.' shouted Draganta.

As he raced to the Keep Draganta devised a plan to destroy Archaon if he showed up. When he passed the Throne Room Archaon was sitting on the throne.

'Well we meet again Draganta, for the last time.' exclaimed Archaon.

'Not today Archaon. This time it's just you and me.' declared Draganta.

'Well, come on then, let us begin.'

As their fighting went on Archaon swung his blade in an arc catching Draganta off guard. As Draganta fell he noticed that Archaon's dragon, Thorax was fighting his master.

'It's a diversion for me to kill Archaon.' said Draganta to himself.

Archaon put his dragon into a deep sleep with a spell called Cone of Endless Sleep. Suddenly Draganta swept his sword in an arc of his own and swiped Archaon's head clean off his shoulders. As Archaon's lifeless body collapsed onto the ground Draganta went over to Thorax and said

'Your master is dead. Do you want to stay at my castle or do you want to be free?'

'I'll stay with you, Draganta.' answered Thorax.

'That's good to hear coming from a new ally.' replied Draganta.

**DtD: Whew. That was a hard fought battle and written chapter. I don't own Ignitus or any other characters from Spyro the dragon but I do own Draganta, the other characters and the story plot. I couldn't have done it without the help of my reviewers. Stay tuned for Chapter 6. R&R.**

**Zephyr: I'm going to bed and sleeping with a sword. Could I borrow yours Draganta, please?**

**DtD: Okay only if you don't keep it in your mouth.**

**Zephyr: Thanks Draganta. runs off with sword in mouth**

**DtD: Get back here you overgrown newt! Oh no. runs opposite direction as Zephyr tries to torch me**


	6. Chapter 6

**DtD: Phew, all that fighting Archaon and running after Zephyr sure gave me an appetite for another chapter.**

**Firewalker: pants Can't go any further.**

**DtD: Why not take a rest while I work on this chapter.**

**Firewalker: A good idea.**

**The Invasion of the Undead.**

That night when everybody was asleep a loud bang suddenly woke Draganta up. He ran to where the sound was coming from. He looked everywhere until he saw an apparition known as the Green Knight.

'Draganta, I come bearing ill news.' echoed the Knight.

'Speak.' answered Draganta.

'Vlad von Carstein and Settra have allied with the Lichemaster in a place called The Vampire Coast. They've already moved onto the shores of Grand Cathay. You've got to defeat them at all costs.'

All of a sudden The Green Knight vanished and in his place were 144 swords with inscribed runes.

'Thanks a lot Gilles le Breton. Now Grand Cathay will live on forever.' declared Draganta.

Draganta suddenly fainted on the ground. While Draganta was knocked out he was greeted by a dragon that he had never seen before.

'Where am I and who are you?' asked Draganta.

'You are in the Dream World and I am Kalgalanos Guardian of Magic.' said the dragon.

'Why am I a dragon?'

'Because the prophecy spoke of not only a Purple Dragon but also a Human. They're destined to destroy all things Chaotic and unite two worlds together as one. You.'

'Why me?'

'Because deep down you always wanted to become a dragon and now you've got your wish granted.'

'I don't understand.'

'Don't worry, you will in time young Draganta, you will in time. Why not ask Ignitus to train you?'

As Kalgalanos's voice faded away Draganta awoke to find out that he had a medallion around his neck.

'Wow, that's weird.' he murmured.

Reports were coming in from all over the south of Grand Cathay in the Hinterlands of Khuresh.

'Sire they destroyed the Lost City of the Old Ones and the Forest Goblin's Home at exactly 03:00 hours in the morning.' reported Gotrek Gurnisson with his companion Felix Jaeger.

At that very moment Indraugnir came into the throne room all soaking wet.

'Draganta, I don't like baths.' he whined.

'You can go for a swim from now on.' smirked Draganta with a slight bit of reasoning.

Indraugnir made a low bow, got dried and went to his lair.

Meanwhile in a graveyard in a place called The Plain of Bones, Settra resurrected Rinoa's rotten remains.

'Who set me loose from my eternal prison?' she asked.

'It was I my dear sorceress.' answered Settra.

'Who are you?'

'I am the Tomb King Settra. Our allies gather in the east, Vlad von Carstein and a man known as The Lichemaster as well as their armies.'

'Who are we marching against may I ask?'

'Draganta the Dragon Lord.'

'Yes. I have longed for this time to come. My demons will wreak havoc and chaos!' exclaimed Rinoa.

Back at Weijin, Draganta gave the sacred swords to the dragon riders, the elves and sacred axes for the dwarves. That evening while Draganta was preparing his warriors and his dragons for the war, the young dragons engraved the standards picture on all the newly forged shields for Draganta and the other warriors. Mirage was meditating with Angtor down at the nearby lake. All of a sudden she spotted 8 young dragons on the lakeside.

'Angtor, go and get Draganta quickly.' she ordered.

'I'm all over it.' he said and went to find Draganta.

'Draganta we found eight new dragons down by the lake.' he said to Draganta.

As they went down to the lake Draganta said

'Angtor go and get 3 more dragons to help you with these injured ones.'

'Alright Sire.' Angtor replied and came back with four dragons.

'Get them to the infirmary on the double.' ordered Mirage.

The next morning Rynn came in with food for the newcomers.

'How are we feeling today?' asked Rynn happily.

'We're fine apart from feeling lonely and scared.' said one.

'You forgot to mention hurt physically.' said another.

'Do you fight with each other all the time.' asked Rynn anxiously.

'Yes, well not all the time.' replied the first one.

'What are your names anyway?'

'That's Malak, Dragsooth, Hargen, Kytheron, Icklemar, Penagar, and Ishlandur as for me my name's Dante.' he said to Rynn.

Before Rynn could talk to them more, Draganta came in with two unusual people. One was a mysterious, tall and strong man and the other was a small but courageous boy. He was about to introduce them to Rynn until the Green Knight appeared again and said

'Draganta, there's a large host of dead outside the castle but there's also demons and your old advisor, Rinoa has been resurrected.'

'Thanks for your shocking information ethereal one.' replied Draganta.

'Rynn, tell all the elves, men, dwarves and male dragons to prepare for battle.'

'Draganta, you might need our services too.' said a voice from behind him.

When Draganta looked behind him he saw two dragons accompanied by Deathfang and the riders.

'Who are you and what are you all doing in my castle?' growled Draganta.

'We're here to help you. As for our names I'm Feren, that there's Larielle and our dragons, Lysandria and Leviathan.' said the man.

Just then Ignitus came in as white as a ghost.

'What's wrong Master Ignitus?' asked Draganta with a worried expression on his face.

'I...I seen a ghost. The ghost of Bohemond of Bastonne.' said Ignitus shaking with fear.

'Even though he showed me his hand in true friendship.' continued Ignitus after he drank a bucket of water. Rynn surveyed the growing horde just as a thunderstorm began.

'What's wrong Rynn?' asked Flame with fire in his eyes.

'I don't think that I can survive the night.' answered Rynn in despair.

'That's not the Rynn that I used to know. The Rynn that I knew would laugh in the face of danger and death.' said a voice to the right of her.

When she looked a man was standing on the parapet with a green dragon.

'Who on earth are you?' she asked without leaving her guard down.

'I am a dragon rider like you. My dragons name is Terrador and my name is Findreth.' said the man.

Suddenly the demon and undead alliance began their assault upon the mighty fortress of Weijin.

'It has begun.' announced Draganta.

**DtD: I thought that I'd be rid of those demons and Rinoa but they just keep coming back. I'd like to take this time...'**

**Zephyr: You're always taking time.**

**DtD: glares at Zephyr As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted that I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers especially Scarlett O Hare for giving me some ideas. P.s. I'm thinking of re-doing chapter 1 just for readers that find it hard to read it. R&R please. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DtD: Here we go, another siege and the next chapter.**

**Firewalker: We always have a siege.**

**DtD: I think Zephyr is calling you Firewalker. I don't own any Spyro characters in this chapter but I do own the other characters in the story.**

**The Destruction of the Dead.**

The battering ram rebounded off the heavy fortress gates. Draganta remembered back to when his grandfather was sparing with him.

'Aim your blows, now block with your shield. Now you've got the determination that you need. Discard your shield, now parry my blows.' echoed his grandfather's voice in his mind. As Draganta mimiced every blow he was also killing demons without even knowing it.

'Whoa, he's an unstoppable killing machine.' exclaimed Cynder.

Suddenly the enemy siege engines fired huge boulders at the walls.

'Let me get the hell out of here.' whined Flare.

'Ah leave the cowardice back in the lair, Flare.' encouraged Steel.

'A fight between you and me later on, just like we do when we're out swimming.'

'Let's leave it until after the siege.'

'I'd have given up my sword if I knew it was going to end up like this.' murmured Draganta.

'Deathfang tell Ignitus to tell Zephyr to light the beacon.' ordered Eldreth.

While Draganta was in a bloodthirsty rage he kept cutting down wave after wave of demons and undead.

'What's wrong with Draganta? He fights like one that's possessed.' said Maia when she came over to the group.

'The loss of his parents has driven him into a bloodthirsty rage.' explained Firewalker.

Suddenly two siege ladders hit the battlements.

'Push them down, fast.' ordered Rynn.

Mirage gazed at the nearby forest and saw treemen and wood elves as well as Orion and the Sisters of Twilight on their forest dragon.

'So the forest dwellers join the battle.' said Volteer.

'Volteer look to the left of you.' said Frost when he joined the battle.

When Volteer looked he saw an army of spirits assembling and among them were Draganta's parents and older brother in the ranks.

'Death to them all!' echoed Braganza's voice as he sounded the charge.

As Draganta watched them charge, he charged out of the fortress.

'Father, I'll help you.' Draganta announced.

'I can't leave him go out there alone.' moaned Rynn as she mounted Frost and charged out after Draganta.

'I'm not leaving Rynn take all the glory.' said Steel.

'That goes for Frost as well.' smirked Flare.

'To hell with it, we'll all charge out together.' replied Deathfang and Asarnil in unison.

When the gates opened again they all charged out to the battle. As the demons were banished back to hell and as the undead attacked Firewalker and Draganta, the dead clashed with the undead, then came the wood dwellers and finally came the dragon riders. While the armies were preoccupied, Settra, Rinoa and The Lichemaster as well as their bodyguards stealed away into the fortress.

'Draganta you fool.' smirked Rinoa.

'Forget about him for awhile Rinoa, we have to get that young dragon we came for.' hissed Settra.

As they were about to enter the dragons' lairs, a powerful dark elf general named Malekith, known to his foes as the Witch King of Naggaroth sprung towards them but only managed to get Settra. Rinoa grabbed Malekith by the throat and squeezed it. But his dragon Seraphon, was a lot closer than Rinoa thought.

'My Gods, how much have you grown Seraphon.?!' said Rinoa angered by his presence.

' Take your hands off my rider hag.' growled Seraphon with rage.

Malekith took this as a distraction and stuck his elven dagger into Rinoa's shoulder.

'Huh, do you seriously think that I'll die in that kind of way.' she sneered.

'As long as I live there will be honour.' rasped Malekith.

As soon as the words left his mouth Imrik drove his sword deep into The Lichemaster's torso.

'How can this be?' he hissed in shock.

'Try it again and I'll become the slayer of the undead.' growled Imrik.

As the battle raged on outside the castle, Draganta fled to the castle as he felt Malekith's words echoing in his mind. Suddenly as he entered the castle's passages, Araugnir's spirit took control of his body once again.

'Time to kill!' he exclaimed as he ran down the passageway to the dragons' lairs. As he ran down through the passageways Draganta became one with the shadows as he has black scales on his body and is descended from his mother's great grandmother who was an elf. He ran silently past chaos warriors, through swarms of fell bats, and finally over a lava pit.

'Just you wait Rinoa because you and your allies are dead meat.' growled Draganta as he took a great leap across the pit.

As he raced through the hallways he slashed through flayerkin, sliced through marauders of chaos and ran into an exalted champion that went by the name of Dolgorath.

'Stand aside, traitor!' exclaimed Draganta.

'When will humans and dragons ever learn not to underestimate the forces of chaos, Draganta.' snarled Dolgorath.

'You are chaos and I have to banish your kin.' challenged Draganta.

Then he raised his sword and clashed it against Dolgorath's sword. As the battle went on volleys of arrows pierced undead and demonic minions alike. But inside the castle, Draganta and Dolgorath kept exchanging glancing blows but Draganta was getting tired or so Dolgorath thought. While the battle kept raging on outside and deep in the castle a dwarf named Skag the Stealthy crept up behind Dolgorath and cleaved his head clean off.

'Skag the Stealthy indeed. Now go and get reinforcements and then march outside.' ordered Draganta.

Then he raced down through the passageways again and flew off to Bretonnia, The Empire, Athel Loren, Ulthuan and Naggaroth to get reinforcements.

**DtD: This is hard work fighting battles and getting more reinforcements.**

**Zephyr: Awww, poor baby.**

**DtD: Shut up or I'll put a picture of you on the computer.**

**Zephyr: What picture?**

**DtD: The one when you got a kiss from a boy.**

**Zephyr: gulp Now that's blackmailing.**

**DtD: That's exactly the point.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DtD: Well I'm bushed from all that flying. Now I'm writing the new chapter as well as getting reinforcements.**

**Zephyr: Why don't you take a rest?**

**DtD: No can do Zephyr my loyal fans are counting on me.**

**The Dragons of the Wastelands.**

Meanwhile, unknown to Rinoa, Draganta flew to Ulthuan, Bretonnia, The Empire, Athel Loren and Naggaroth to form a massive army that will lay siege to Norsca, Sylvania, Khemri and The Chaos Wastes. Mirage went to Athel Loren to form her army.

'We'll march for Norsca to lay siege.' said a Bretonnian commander.

He was a strong man. People say that a chaos dragon pierced his heart and he still fought on until his blessed sword cut off its two heads. His name was Prince Rodrik. He was tall, about six foot tall in his armour but without it he was just five foot twelve inches.

'We'll march on Sylvania .' said Valten the exalted of the imperial god of war, Sigmar.

'My army will march on Khemri at once.' said Tyrion, Defender of Ulthuan.

He was tall and fair but had the steely eyes of a killer. Some people say that he's a cousin to Draganta because of his tactics used on the battlefield.

'My army will march to Weijin to aid in the battle.' said Mirage and went with Draganta back to Weijin.

As they marched all the way to Weijin they were encountered by Sturgart Durobad's army and their ogre mercenaries. They joined Mirage's army and kept marching on. Meanwhile back at Weijin, Rynn took command of the whole situation inside and outside the castle.

'Frost tell Ryu to cast the spell "Doom and Darkness" on the necromancers.' ordered Rynn.

As Frost flew to Ryu and gave him the order a large army from Norsca suddenly arrived and killed most of the wood elves until the Bretonnian Prince and his army formed ranks and begun the charge into the alliance of undead and demons scattering them left, right and center on the battlefield but then the warherd of Kuh'Tathor arrived and started to slaughter the wood elves. The pegasus knights swooped down from out of nowhere and clashed with the chaos tribes. Just when Weijin was about to be lost Draganta came over the hill with a mighty army. They massacred the chaos tribes but sadly Draganta was shot down by several arrows from the undead horde. His half brother Firewalker carried his lifeless body back to the castle to be healed by Aroara, but almost died before he was in the infirmary. Luckily his mate Relina had a son and daughter to keep the kingdom at peace.

'Queen Relina?' said Indraugnir.

'Yes what is it Indraugnir?' she asked.

'I vow to protect the hatchlings with all my heart!' he replied.

'Thanks a lot Indraugnir.' she cried and kissed him.

Meanwhile Malekith stabbed at Rinoa's torso until Selafyn tracked down the battle and chopped off Rinoa's head. Prince Elurian arrived and charged into the fray and forced The Lichemaster's body to topple over the battlements. After that ferocious battle Rinoa crumbled into a pile of dust. The undead army fell to pieces and the demons vanished into The Void. The warherd of Kuh'Tathor retreated back to their forest and hopefully never to return. As for Draganta, he survived the night and in the morning he miraculously recovered as the sun rose over the Worlds Edge Mountains. He was greeted by a lot of familiar faces from humans, elves, dwarves and dragons alike.

'About time you woke up Draganta!' snapped Relina.

'Sorry dear.' he whispered in reply only to see his wife and children standing beside him.

'How did I end up here and did we win the battle?' he asked.

'Well, Firewalker brought you here and yes we won the battle.' answered Rynn.

'Thank you, all of you, especially Relina, Firewalker and Aroara.' said Draganta and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile Firewalker kept an eye on Draganta every hour or so in case he got spasms. The next day Draganta made a brand new sword in the shape of a dragons' tail. He called it the Dragon Blade. He quickly put it into its case before his mate came into the room. When she entered she sung

'It's my hatching day and I'll cry if I want to.'

'I made you a present. It's nothing special but I hope you'll like it.' said Draganta.

'Let me guess, I'll have to wait until the right time.' she replied.

'Umm-hmm.' he hummed in reply.

As the day went on Draganta gave orders to the elves and dwarves to get the food, drinks, decorations, cake and presents for Relina as she was twenty-five years old that day. The dragons lit fireworks which all launched at the same time. When the clock struck midnight Draganta gave her his present, she kissed him tenderly forcing him to leave go of the present.

'Smile, you're on dragon camera.' she said over the laughter.

Suddenly Draganta gave an evil grin and picked her up but then he dropped her into the swimming pool. When she surfaced

'What did you do that for?!' she said with a hint of rage.

Draganta smirked as Seraphon arrived with a quill pen and paper. He wrote down something on the paper and handed it to Draganta. Then Draganta smirked at her.

'Smile you're on dragon camera now!' he said as a joke.

'You're dead meat when I get my claws on you.' she said and ran after him with her new dragon blade.

Draganta ran so fast that he could leave a cheetah standing still. It was the celebration of a lifetime and the beginning of a new age; The Age of Peace. So it was until a new foe had arisen. He went by the name of Abaddon the Despoiler. He had a grotesque face, a possessed sword, an iron arm and a deadly shield with a piercing spike as well as skulls strapped to it with chains. He was the ultimate killing machine, second only to none. He stood five foot seven inches on foot but when mounted on a dark steed he stood six foot ten inches tall.

'Soon, Grand Cathay will be mine!' he exclaimed and started the long march all the way to Weijin.

His generals marched with their troops with him. One of them had bulging muscles, multiple faces and four arms. He also has jagged-edged swords strapped to his back. He called himself Lord Bale the dark titan of chaos. The second one is a giant with one eye and a horn on its head. He was called Silipus the Decaying. The third general looks like a gargoyle but it has nails as deadly as swords and teeth like razors. They call him Grulgor, the Beloved of Nurgle. General number four disguises himself as a clown to humans but deep inside he's a maliciously destructive force to be reckoned with. Some say that he laid siege to several kingdoms. They call him Cherubael the Possessed One. General five was one tall and mean demon with a hook on one arm and a sword on the other arm. People call him Lord Caustos. The sixth one always appears as a cloud of smoke. When she attacks her victims all that remains of them are their skeletons. Her name in physical form is Shas'la the Princess of Khorne. General seven was a baron that carries a demonic sword instead of a cane. He appears as a human but in a demonic suit of armour. He goes by the name of Fabious Bile. And the last general has a long bloodthirsty sword, two huge bat-like wings on its back and the mark of chaos undivided. He has never been killed by man, elf, dwarf or dragon for that matter. He goes by the name of Be'Lakor, The dark Master. Right now he's the one who's really in control of the armies of Chaos.

'Soon Draganta, very, very soon.' murmured Abaddon.

**DtD: Oh Christ help me to get through this battle. Well guys and gals it been great known you all.**

**Zephyr: Ah come on Draganta, it's not like the worlds going to end.**

**DtD: Yeah, I know but I'm facing the Dark Master. Folks just in case that I don't make it I finally came up with a name for the Dark Master. If you want to use the name just e-mail me before you use it. Well best get down to training. I've got a big fight to prepare for. Join me next time for Chapter 9: Siege of Weijin where my sister Rynn will have trouble of the Chaos kind. Until then Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DtD: Rynn I'm leaving you in charge until I get back from my business trip.**

**Rynn: Okay but hurry back, the sky is beginning to grow dark and it's not going to rain.**

**DtD: I'll try my best and for now I'll have to impress my loyal fans with chapter 9.**

Siege of Weijin

Mirage went to Loren Forest, Ulthuan and Naggaroth to sign elvish treaties with Draganta. Draganta sighed as he signed another treaty.

'Being a King has a lot of signing important documents and far less battles than I've expected.' he groaned.

As the last treaty was signed, he went outside for some fresh air before he passed out with the lack of oxygen.

'Why do I even bother?' he said in frustration.

'Sir, Lady Suzanna wishes to see you.' said an elven captain named Leon Lionheart.

'Thanks Leon, tell her that I'm on my way.' he replied.

(A/N: I suppose you were thinking about the song, well it wasn't.)

As Draganta walked through a forest path there was a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly he was attacked by five forest spiders.

'Oh great, this is all I need.' he sighed.

He tried to get past them but every time he tried, he always failed.

'You're not getting past us.' one hissed at Draganta.

'There's more than one way to kill a spider.' smirked Draganta.

As he unsheathed his sword, Draganta noticed that the spiders were cowards and scuttled away from him in fear.

'Hmph, how pathetic!' said Draganta with a hint of disappointment, and was on his way again but didn't know that a spider had bitten him on the neck.

When he arrived at Lady Suzanna's secret glade, Firewalker, Thorax and both Suzanna and her dragon Sether, were there waiting for him.

'About time you got here Draganta.' she snapped.

'Well, I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for a few forest spiders.' replied Draganta who sounded sick and then collapsed.

Firewalker rushed over to him and gasped when he saw the bite on Draganta's neck.

'Would you help him at least?!' he snarled as he asked the question.

'Fine I'll help but you'll owe me one for this!' said Suzanna with a smirk.

Meanwhile back at Weijin, Rynn discovered six newly hatched dragons that had no parents at all, so she assigned one to Seraphon and Zephyr as well as some other dragon couples in the whole kingdom, she also recruited outriders, scouts, raiders, captains, veterans, cavaliers and royal guards. She also had fleets constructed. And finally she had to think up of names for the newborn hatchlings before Draganta came back. She called Seraphon and Zephyr to help her to decide on a list of names for the new hatchlings. At last Rynn said

'Right, we found out that three are male and three are female. Now for the names.'

'Well, I've got a few male names names in mind but I'm not sure if they'd like their names.' said Seraphon.

'Well, right now I'd try anything so tell me,please.' she moaned.

'I came up with these male names: Boulder, Ragnarok and Crymson.' he replied.

'I've got some female names for the little ones and I'm dead sure that they'd like them.' smiled Zephyr.

'Well are you going to tell me or not?!' cried Rynn in frustration.

'Vile; short for Violet, Tailthorn, Ruby and a few other names just in case.' smirked Zephyr.

Rynn went over to the new hatchlings and said 'Right, for the girls, who would like the name Vile; short for Violet, Tailthorn and Ruby?'

'We like them names a lot.' said the three young dragonesses in unison.

'I'm pleased with that.' replied Rynn.

She then turned to the boys and said 'Well, what do you think, boys? Would you like the names Ragnarok, Boulder and Crymson?'

'Well I don't like Crymson but I'll accept the name Magma.' said the first.

'I'll take Boulder.' replied the second.

'I get the best name for last.' jeered the third.

'Alright, don't even think about it.' Rynn groaned.

'Don't even think about what?' asked Ragnarok as he smirked at Rynn.

'You bloody damn well know what I'm on about.' she snapped.

'Sorry.' said Ragnarok and walked tearfully away from her.

'No good-for-nothing human is going to treat me like a dragon that's weak from starvation. I'll prove to her that looks can be extremely deceiving.' he declared.

'Why hello there.' said a voice from behind him.

As he turned he was nudged in the back.

'Who..Who's there?' said Ragnarok in a fearful voice.

'Have a guess.' laughed the voice.

'Rynn?' he said extremely afraid.

'Wrong answer.' said the voice and stepped forward into the dimly lit passageway.

As Ragnarok looked up he was met by a frenzy of friendly licks in the face.

'Who are...you and...why are...you doing...this to...me?' he whined.

'My name is Skyfire and I'm your new mother. I want you to be my little one.' she said as she nuzzled him affectionately.

Back at Loren forest Draganta's fever grew worse. His voice was coming out in rasps.

'Hurry up elf. I don't want him to die.' said Firewalker in a worried tone.

'Oh would you ever grow up Firewalker, it isn't too bad. I've seen worse bites than this one.' said Suzanna attempting to comfort Firewalker.

Mirage appeared before a screech so horrifying pierced the night's silence. Suddenly a beastman known as Morghur, Master of Skulls charged through the trees.

'If I were you I'd be running by now.' he sneered.

'I don't think so.' shouted Mirage and charged towards Morghur except Draganta intervened and dueled with Morghur.

'Mirage get the dragons and Suzanna into the castle. I'll hold off this demon while you get inside.' ordered Draganta.

As Draganta fought Morghur, Araugnir's spirit took control of his body once again.

'What now except for demon slaying.' said Draganta.

He charged in and deflected a killing blow from the beast. Eventually Morghur missed Draganta by inches and he suddenly lay on the ground, dead. When Draganta entered the castle, he collapsed on the floor. When he regained consciousness he was greeted by a lick in the face by Firewalker.

'I thought you were dead.' he cried with tears running down his face.

'Ah get off.' snarled Draganta in a tired tone in his voice.

'You want me to carry you back to Weijin on my back like a human. Well, do you want me to?' asked Firewalker sarcastically.

'You can try but you won't succeed.' replied Draganta.

They were about to exchange blows until Mirage intervened.

'Stop it the both of you, acting like two hatchlings.' she snapped.

'You say out of this, it's not your fight.' they shouted at her in unison.

After the fight Draganta, Mirage and Firewalker set off in different directions.

'I wished that I was only a King and never a Dragon Lord,' he cried. 'But then again my life would be a boring one without my friends.'

Meanwhile Mirage was like a raging bull because of their fight that Thorax was barely able to control her.

'I'll give them "Stay out of this, it's not your fight". I'll show them.' she shrieked in rage.

'Calm down Mirage.' said Thorax as he pinned her down with his claw.

'Why did you do that to me, you big overgrown lizard?!' she asked in anger.

'Now Mirage, we're going to have a little talk.' he growled.

'Would you damn well get your big foot off of me. You're crushing me.' she cried as if her ribcage was shattering to pieces.

'Let me think for a while...no.' mocked Thorax.

'Fine, I'll take everything back,alright.' she said sarcastically.

'You've got ten seconds to say that it without the sarcasm.' he threatened.

'Fine, I'll take it all back.' she said calmly.

'Good girl.' he joked.

'Oh, would you just knock it off Thorax or else.' she growled.

When Draganta found Firewalker peering into a nearby lake he noticed that he was crying. As he drew closer to his childhood friend Firewalker said angrily

'What do **you **want? You've done enough damage for one day.'

'I know and I'm terribly sorry. We both acted like hatchlings. From the bottom of my heart I'm seriously sorry.' sniveled Draganta in a tearful voice.

'I forgive you Draganta but we have to apologize to Mirage for our little fight earlier on.' whined Firewalker overflowing with tears.

Just as they were about to walk away they were attacked by a dragon ogre named Shaggoth.

'Why have you come here, Dragon Lord?!' he bellowed.

'None of your business.' replied Draganta.

'You're dead meat, punk.' he growled.

'Bring it on, fool.'sneered Draganta,

Eventually a fight broke out where Draganta had to fight for his life against a more powerful foe with the strength of both a dragon and an ogre.

'Well, are you ready or not?' said Draganta full of confidence.

'Yeah and let us begin.' snarled Shaggoth and charged at him.

As the fight continued Naestra and Arahan- the Sisters of Twilight entered the fray and fought Shaggoth to their last breath.

'We're not going to give up without a fight.' shouted the three in unison.

It lasted for half a day until three slashes killed Shaggoth and his lifeless body tumbled off a nearby cliff, dead. The two elves mounted their forest dragon named Quicksilver and went back to their home. Draganta and Firewalker flew back to where they left Mirage and Thorax.

'Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?' attempting to hold back her anger.

'Sorry.' said the two in unison.

'Apologies accepted.' she smiled.

Suddenly an elf named Althamon came from out of the bushes.

'My Lord Draganta, I have been informed that Weijin is under attack by all the tribes of chaos. Rynn requires all the men, elves and dwarves to come to her aid immediately.' he reported.

'Thanks. Now go and gather reinforcements.' ordered Draganta.

'At once,Sire.' replied the elf.

Then Draganta, Mirage, Firewalker and Thorax went on their long flight back to Weijin but stopped on one of the Dragon Islands for the night before continuing their journey to Weijin. When they got their provisions they flew all the way to Weijin. Just then Draganta saw a massive battle waging outside the castle. Rynn was fighting Abaddon the Despoiler. Karl Muller was fighting a regiment of stalkers, men that looked like vampires. Just when all seemed lost a young boy wielding a 9mm pistol and a 10 inch combat knife, knows how to use a sword, adapted to many fighting styles. He also had a bionic right arm with a built in plasma cannon, night vision and thermal implants as well as built in wing implants that he used to fly. As he appeared he charged into the battle in Draganta's direction and sliced through the demons as well as finishing them off with pistol shots.

When he got beside Draganta he said 'I thought you might need some help.'

'Who are you anyway?' asked Draganta.

'The name's Austin remember it.' said the boy.

'Right well you can call me Draganta.' smirked Draganta.

They were about to bring hell on the demons but Ignitus and the other guardians used their fury attacks against the demons. Draganta used his own fury attack in which he called it "The Fury of the Dragon Lord." Suddenly the sky grew bright with heavenly light and comets came crashing into the heart of the chaos horde. Lord Bale, Silipus, Grulgor, Cherubael, Lord Caustos, Shas'la and Fabious Bile were all crushed by the comets as well as their warriors. As for Be'lakor he retreated to a different world in which Draganta might have to fight him some day in the future.

'Austin I'd like to thank you for your bravery on the battlefield today so here's a shield that I made for a warrior such as yourself.' announced Draganta.

'Thanks Draganta. I've got one request that I want badly.' said Austin.

'Oh and what might that be?' said Firewalker.

'To have one hell of a party. You know music, lights and a little smoke as well as a dj.' he smiled.

'Whatever you want Austin.' laughed Draganta as he looked at Firewalker's face.

**DtD: Well how did it go Rynn?**

**Rynn: Grand I just need some sleep.**

**DtD: Zephyr leave him pass.**

**Zephyr: Why?**

**DtD: He's the guest of honour for the love of God. Well before I go to the party I'd like to thank all of my reviewers especially T-M-H-B-77 for allowing me to use his OC. Well I've to go but stay tuned for chapter 9. Wait a min. Oh Christ above, folks it looks like another battle. So after the party I've to get down to training. Bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

DtD: Well here it is another chapter another battle.

Austin: I really want to kick some demon butt.

DtD: All in good time Austin.

Austin: Fine.

The Soldiers from the Future.

The morning Abaddon's forces attacked the fortress of Weijin again. Draganta readied his forces and Austin was in charge of Squad Delta which included Zephyr, Mirage, Flame, Ember and Frost. Draganta was in charge of Squad Alpha-Omega. He didn't have a clue what Austin meant by "Squads" until Austin explained it to him in which Austin became Draganta's tactics expert. They marched out of the castle for an open war.

'Great he's back.' moaned Flame.

'I'll destroy you Draganta and your pathetic army.' snarled Abaddon.

'Hey, chaos scumbag. Last time I checked your armies got their butts whooped by yours truly. So why don't you just take your trash back to the hole you crawled out of.' sneered Austin.

'You'll be the first to die my young foe.'

'Yeah whatever.'

Then the battle began in fairness. Abaddon charged both Draganta and Austin but they took flight literally and Austin used his pistol "Julia" to blast eight chaos warriors right in the heart. Draganta used the pistols that Austin made for him to infuse the ammo with a fury called "Hellfire Fury."

"This'll teach you damn creeps not to mess with a Dragon Lord. Hellfire Fury.' growled Draganta as he shot the pistols into the chaos horde.

As the fatalities amounted on both sides Austin made a radio message to his H.Q.

'H.Q. This is Darkstar 1 requesting immediate backup.' he said.

'Copy that Darkstar. Backup arrival in T-minus 60 seconds.' said a voice over Austin's comm-link.

'Roger that H.Q. Over and out.' Austin ended.

Draganta was beginning to get tired. He cried out 'Where's the backup!'

Suddenly soldiers appeared on a hill guns blazing and taking out chaos warriors and demons alike. They were dealing a heavy toll on the side of chaos as they pulled their guns triggers. As the battle drew to a close a new darker enemy with a chain sword arrived. He also had platinum-coloured hair. His name was Azazel. He has a heart that's as cold as stone. He took out one of the reinforcements in a single blow.

'Austin any ideas?!' asked Draganta nervously.

'Yeah hit him with everything we've got.' he replied.

'Easier said than done.' sighed Draganta.

Azazel went after Draganta with a bolt pistol.

'Why the Christ is he after me for?!' shouted Draganta.

Just when he was about to be stabbed right through the heart, Austin risked both life and limb to save him. The three warriors fought with all their strength but Draganta and Austin eventually fell into a river unconscious and were washed away downstream. When they regained consciousness they found themselves alone. Just then a blood-smeared body of a dragoness washed up on the riverbank next to them. Draganta went off to get some wood for the fire while Austin watched over it. When he came back Draganta healed the dragonesses body by casting a spell called "Healing Energy". The young dragoness had a red ribbon around it's neck. The very minute that Draganta made a move to get some food the dragoness woke up.

It groaned and then said 'Where am I? Who are you?'

'You are safe at the side of the river, about six miles downstream. Our names are Draganta and Austin to answer your second question.' answered Draganta.

'My name's Glacier.' said the dragoness.

'A pleasure to meet you young Glacier.' replied Draganta.

Just then there was a rustle in the bushes and a band of elves appeared before them. What Austin or Glacier didn't know was that Draganta planned for such an incident.

'Ah there you all are safe and sound.' said one.

'Austin allow me to introduce my rescue force: Teclis, Eltharion, Aenur, Belannaer and Korhil.' said Draganta.

'Hey how's it going.' said Austin.

A nearby explosion shook the very earth beneath them.

'We better get to some shelter soon.' warned Glacier to them.

'You're right.' agreed Austin. 'Lets go.'

Back on the battlefield Rynn fought against the dark and malicious Abaddon the Despoiler. Rynn fought on until Abaddon fell to the ground dead. But unknown to the forces of the realm the battle was only the tip of the iceberg. While in the Realm of Chaos, Azazel was planning to bring back the Dark Master. He dragon napped a dragon named Smoke as a sacrifice for him.

'Now my pet you'll stay still until my master comes from beyond the portal.' he snarled.

'Draganta will never become your pawn you scumbag.'

'Shut up you little brat.' replied Azazel with rage and back-handed Smoke with enough force to stun him but not kill him. Smoke's head snapped to the right from the hit that tears and some blood ran down his face. Luckily for Smoke that Ragnarok was close by with Skyfire and Mirage ready for a fight to start. They weren't disappointed when Draganta, Austin and the rescue force suddenly jumped off the ledge above. When they landed they didn't make a sound and attacked Azazel. Their fight lasted for a few hours. In the end Azazel faded back into The Void never to return again.

'Hello could somebody get me down from here?!' asked Smoke in frustration.

'Sure.' said Austin as he cut him down from the pedestal.

'Thanks I think.'

'It's alright young one. You're safe now. You can go back to your parents now.' assured Draganta.

Back on the field of battle Rynn saw an elf named Aenarion the tenth fall beneath the blade of his deadly foe. He was one of her closest friends apart from Frost and Draganta. She felt Frost's claw grabbing her around the waist.

'He's gone Rynn, his ancestors will look after him, may they look after us all.' he said as a blessing on the body. Draganta came back with Austin and the elves. When they got inside the castle Rynn was in an awful state.

'Why did you bring me back to the castle you god-damn fool?!' she cried in sorrow, anger and pain.

Suddenly Frost growled and pinned her to the ground.

'You listen and listen well. The elf is dead and I didn't want you to end up the same way!' he said in a choking kind of voice.

'Are you crying Frost?' asked Rynn.

'No. I've got something in my eye you peasant.' he growled and tried to look proud but failed to do so. 'I've got to go.' he sniveled and went to his lair.

'Rynn used to be so kind and caring.' Rynn heard him say as she was passing by his lair. Frost's words echoed in her mind as she slept that night. She woke up at 2 a.m., got dressed and wrote a letter saying;

Draganta,

I cannot be a dragon rider if my dragon is unhappy with me. I have to leave Weijin for a while to find my kindness and care. Tell Frost that I'll miss him terribly because it's my fault that he's in this condition. For that I am so sorry about it.

Take care,

Rynn.

'Why didn't she tell me about the way she felt. I would have understood her. I'm going to bring her back.' cried Frost.

'I'm coming too.' replied Draganta and Austin in unison from the shadows.

Together they set out to bring Rynn back.

**DtD: Rynn's gone?!**

**Austin: Well what can you do?**

**DtD: Austin I seen you looking at her. You like her.**

**Austin: Well I have to admit she is cute and sexy.**

**DtD: Zephyr did you get all of that.**

**Austin: Ha the jokes on you Draganta. It was a hologram of myself.**

**DtD: Well I'm not here either. It's a spell that I cast before you came. creep up behind him got ya. Oh the next chapter will be up as soon as I teach Austin a lesson in trickery. You know the drill read & review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DtD: I found her footprints and the next chapter.**

**Austin: Don't tell me your fans call for you.**

**DtD: Well enjoy.**

**Firewalker: Oh greatsigh **

Saving Rynn.

Meanwhile Rynn walked for two hundred miles from the castle down into the Lost City of the Old Ones. Suddenly a storm blew up and battered her all over the place that she was forced to take some shelter in a pitch black cavern. She recognized it from Frost's memories as Icefire's Lair.

'So this is where you were born...eh...Frost.' said Rynn as she thought about a baby Frost running towards her and was astonished by how well kept the place still was.

Little did she know that she made a mistake that she'll never forget. Rynn didn't know that deep in the Lost City lurked an ally that would defeat the forces of chaos. The creature crept up behind Rynn. She felt breathing on her neck. When Rynn saw it she ran for her life with the creatures' footsteps echoing behind her. She hid in a bush to lose the creature. When she was brave enough to take a look she saw that the creature was a very brightly-coloured dragoness that she thought was dead, long ago. The dragoness was Frost's mother; Icefire was her name.

'Come out of the bushes Rynn.' she said.

'How do you know my name?' asked Rynn in surprise.

'When Frost was about to hatch from his egg, a wise dragon named Thoron told me that my son was going to become a great dragon. Well that night he told me that Frost was going to have a dragon rider named Rynn. I never knew that I'd live to see my son's rider.' answered Icefire.

And so Rynn flew on Icefire to the City of Spires to stay for the night. When they got to the city they were ambushed as they reached the heart of the city by the Kul tribe leader, Crom the Conqueror and were brought them to the Chaos Wastes. Little did Crom know that Draganta, Austin and Frost were half a day behind them.

'Now pledge your allegiance to chaos and to me.' ordered Crom.

'Never in a million years.' snapped Rynn and Icefire in unison.

'Then die you fools.' he snarled.

Just a few bullets knifed through the air, struck a chaos warrior dead and one hit Crom's shield. When he looked he saw Draganta and company.

'You dare challenge the Conqueror, humans?' he bellowed in rage.

'I'm no human, elf or dwarf, Crom. I am Draganta the Dragon Lord. Rynn and that dragoness will be coming with us.' boomed Draganta his voice amplified by the cavern and took a leap into the gathering of chaos followed by Austin as they cut down a few chaos warriors each as they landed.

'No human or dragon can survive that fall. What are you both?' asked Crom in frustration.

'A cyborg and a guardian.' smirked Draganta.

'And I thought I was a smart-ass.' joked Austin.

'Die fools.' jeered Crom as he lunged at Austin.

'I don't think so scum.' growled Frost.

'Who in Khorne's name are you?!' said Crom in recognition.

'I am Frost, son of Drake and Icefire.' bellowed Frost.

'Now leave them go or else!' threatened Draganta.

'Or else what?' sneered Crom.

'Time to kill.' laughed Frost with fire in his eyes.

Then a fight broke out between the chaos warriors and the hotshot heroes. Then all of a sudden Icefire was stabbed in the chest. Frost picked up his wounded mother and flew away.

'This isn't over that I can guarantee.' growled Draganta in rage.

When they got back Draganta cut the ropes and Ignitus careful brought Icefire to the infirmary.

'Draganta take great care of my mother please.' said Frost in tears.

'Don't worry Rynn will take care of you for the amount of time she's in recovery.' ensured Draganta.

He then went into the infirmary and begun the revival spell.

'Lets get this done and over with.' whispered Icefire.

'Bite down on this.'said Firewalker 'It'll help.'

'Thanks a lot Firewalker, my dear.' she whispered and nuzzled him friendly.

Rynn was attempting to calm Frost down from the fright of the skirmish earlier that day. In the morning Icefire awoke to find that she was surrounded by flowers and treasures of all kinds. When she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, a note was left for her by Frost. It said;

Mother,

I missed you while you were recovering from your near fatal injury just last night. When you're better, I have to tell you about when I first met my dragon rider, Rynn.

Your son,

Frost.

'Well at least he still remembers me.' said Icefire to herself. She went for a short flight to exercise her wings and after a while she landed and walked back to the infirmary in the castle. When she walked through the gates she was greeted by Cynder who was playing with Ember and Flame. Draganta named her that because she looked like the dragon that his grandfather, Elannion after defeating the Dark Master for the very first time in history. Three generations after he defeated it, the Dark Master returned again to kill Draganta and end the line of the Dragon Lords once and for all.

'You must be Frost's mother?' asked Cynder shyly.

'Yes I am.' she answered proudly to Cynder but was caught by Draganta and Austin who were standing right behind her at the time.

'Looks like someone woke up this morning feeling better than last night.' smirked the two in unison.

'Try not to do that again, my heart almost stopped in my breast.' shivered Icefire with the fright that they gave her.

'We're sorry Icefire please forgive us.' apologized Draganta.

'I'd like to see my son right now!' she demanded.

'Fine so follow me if you will.'

'That's more like it.' she said calmly.

Draganta led her down through the dimly-lit passageways to where Frost slept in the golden glow of the rising sun. Rynn was leaning against him eating her breakfast and stroked his neck until they came in.

'How are we today?' asked Draganta.

He smiled and winked at Rynn.

'Not so good.' groaned Frost in despair.

'Aw why the long face my darling little Frost? Mother still has life in her.' said Icefire playfully.

'M...Mother, it's you or is it your ghost that has come to say goodbye?' he replied with sadness in his voice.

'Yes I'm here baby, I'm here but I'm not dead.' she said to calm Frost down and tickled him a lot.

That night two men came to the castle, one had a dragon and the other had an elven steed. When they greeted Draganta they said their names were Gileufe the Pureheart and Karl Franz. The dragon's name was Kalgalanos and the elven steed's name was Malandir. They came to honour Draganta's new laws that were written when Braganza was King.

'Right is everybody here?' asked Frost over the racket.

Meanwhile Draganta was talking with Kalgalanos.

'So you've accepted your new body.' said Kalgalanos.

'Yes I have.' answered Draganta.

'Good you see you were never meant to be among humans.'

'What?' asked Draganta in astonishment.

'I see you were never told that your real parents were dragons. Well I'm willing to tell you the story.' replied Kalgalanos.

Kalgalanos began to tell Draganta the true story. After that he went to the meeting and said in frustration 'Would you all just shut the hell up?!'

The gathering stopped talking eventually.

'That's more like it.' said Draganta. 'Now Frost and Austin tell me what laws that I should change in order to make them new and fair for people and dragons alike.'

Meanwhile Crom made a pact with Nurglitch, Engra Deathsword, Grothak One-Eye and Khazrak the Destroyer.

'Now that we're allies do any of you know Draganta the Dragon Lord?' asked Crom.

'No.' answered the four in unison.

'Well we're about to besiege his fortress of Weijin in Grand Cathay.' said Crom.

As they schemed about the siege, Nurglitch's warriors were preparing themselves for war as well as Engra's, Grothak's, and Khazrak's warriors.

'We'll crush Draganta's forces once and for all.' growled Crom.

Back at Weijin Draganta finished renewing the laws.

'That's the end of that then.' he said with relief.

He went for a walk to move the blood in his hind legs. Suddenly he was ambushed by five young dragons that he never seen before in his life. They made sure that Draganta couldn't escape.

'Let me pass.' he said calmly.

'No we won't until you allow us to be a part of your armies.' said one.

'Out of my way.' he ordered.

'Make us Dragon Lord.' said another with a teasing voice.

'Who are all of you?' asked Draganta out of curiosity.

'We are dragons that were exiled from the Black Forests. Our names are Dragsooth,Bissthalan, Hydrax, Perisher, Yangdrithis and Malak.' said the five in unison. Just then Austin came up to Draganta and said 'Hey I'm going with you just for back up.'

'Sure you are.' said Draganta sarcastically.

'Well at least I haven't any kids.'

'They're not mine but they'll be going to the castle with you if you don't shut your mouth.'

'Okay, okay, sheesh.' sighed Austin.

Draganta turned back to the dragons and asked 'How do you know that I'm a Dragon Lord?'

'By the medallion that you're wearing around your neck.' replied Yangdrithis.

'Could we come to your castle?' asked Dragsooth shyly.

'Of course you all can.' answered Draganta.

'So what're we waiting for?' asked Hydrax playfully.

'Lets go.' said Perisher with fire in his eyes.

They walked all the way back to the castle until they came to an inn for the night where Draganta had at least ten barrels of rum, Austin had five pints of beer and the dragons and dragonesses had five caskets of the most expensive wine that the inn could afford.

'We'll be staying here for the night if you don't mind and continue on in the morning.' asked Draganta.

'We don't mind at all.' came the reply.

'Good now lets go to sleep.' he yawned.

During the night Perisher and his sister Hydrax woke up to see Draganta talking to someone in black. From what they were able to see the person was a sorceress with long, pitch black hair. She looked in at the dragons to make sure they were resting.

'Shouldn't you be asleep?' she asked in a gentle voice.

'We can't sleep with you two making love eyes with each other.' joked Hydrax.

'Yeah why don't you kiss her?' laughed Perisher.

'I hate to tell you but I already have a wife.' retaliated Draganta as if telling them to go to sleep.

'Fine so.' they snapped in unison and went to sleep a second later without a sound.

When dawn broke Draganta and company left the inn. After a few miles they were surrounded by Crom's warriors, tied up and led away to the Chaos Wastes.

'Now you're in for it.' jeered a chaos warrior named Rametep.

When they got to their destination Rametep threw Draganta on the ground and dropped the others before Crom.

'Welcome back Draganta and with five young dragons as well.' he mocked with a grin.

'You won't get away with this, that I can guarantee you.' sneered Draganta.

'We'll see, oh yes, we will see.' laughed Crom maniacally.

DtD: How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?

Austin: I think that there's an ally imprisoned in here.

DtD: Austin you bloody genious.

Austin: Thanks, I think.

DtD: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Rurikredwolf as he is in hospital. Get well soon pal.


	12. Chapter 12

**DtD: Frost are you afraid?'**

**Frost: No, it's just so damn cold.**

**Austin: Maybe it's because you're an ice dragon.**

**DtD: Well enjoy this installment fans.**

Escape with Cynder's Brother.

When Crom left Draganta and company alone that night in a dark cell where their only company were rats lurking in a corner. Suddenly a young black dragon marched down the passageway to bring them food and drink.

'Here you go.' said the dragon.

As Draganta went to take the tray the dragon cringed in fear.

'What's your name young one?' asked Draganta.

'D-Darkfire.' stuttered the dragon.

'Why do you fear everybody in the world?'

'Because they hate my kind and Crom is protecting me.'

'Well then come with us if you want to survive my young friend.'

'Wait haven't I seen you before?' said Frost.

'No.' replied Darkfire.

'Draganta, doesn't he look like Cynder?'

'Hey don't freak him out Frost.' said Austin as he cut his chains.

He then cut the others chains and picked the lock. After they were free Draganta grabbed Darkfire and they ran like hell out of Crom's fortress with Crom's warriors on their heels. When they were in the middle of the Worlds Edge Mountains Crom's warriors were down below them as the gang were half way up a mountain.

'Good they passed us.' sighed Draganta.

Darkfire started to cheer on account to being free. The rays of sunlight that hit his scales cleared all the fear and hatred from his mind.

'I can see clearly now the hate is gone.' sung Darkfire until his heart was content.

'Sssshhh, they'll hear you!' hissed Draganta.

'I'm only celebrating my freedom.' he whined.

In the morning as the sun rose over the mountain Draganta and company ran down the mountainside to get to the castle before twelve noon as he'd be presumed dead. Eventually they came to a rope bridge which was the only way to the castle. It was old and weather-worn.

'This is the only way to get across the chasm if you're a human no offense Austin.' said Draganta.

'Well what're we waiting for lets fly.' said Perisher.

'Good the sooner we get there the more I can talk and annoy my sister Cynder.' said Darkfire.

'She'll be glad to see you again.' smirked Draganta. 'Climb on guys and hold on tight.'

He ran so fast that he almost hit a tree. They neared the castle but were ambushed by Relina's friend Hargen and were brought inside.

'Look at what I found sneaking around outside.' said Hargen.

Relina strode over to her and saw Draganta and company in Hargen's grasp.

'Hargen lower them to the ground nice and easy now.' said Relina calmly. 'Welcome back my dear Draganta.'

'Give us a lot of food and drink and keep it coming.' panted Draganta.

'What do you mean by "us"?' she asked not noticing Darkfire.

The very minute the question left her mouth Draganta opened his wings to show her Darkfire. Meanwhile Cynder had just come back from her night flight training with Zephyr who became her guardian just the other day.

'About time you got back.' said Draganta from above them.

Cynder was still young and very jumpy but as for Zephyr she just calmly looked up above her and said to Cynder 'I believe we've got company.'

'Look out below.' shouted Draganta.

As he jumped down from his place he almost scorched his tail on one of the torches on the wall. He landed on the ground right behind Cynder. She got one huge fright that she bolted to Zephyr for protection.

'Draganta I don't think you should do that again.' said Zephyr.

'Don't worry. I took the liberty of not only finding five young dragons and escaping from Crom's fortress but also finding Cynder's long lost brother in the process.' explained Draganta.

'I can't believe it, I won't believe it!' cried Cynder in disbelief.

'Well what if I told you that he was in the darkness behind you?' said Draganta grinning at her.

As she turned around to see for herself she saw a set of eyes peering at her.

'D...Darkfire?' said Cynder into the darkness.

'Cynder you never changed.' laughed Darkfire when he showed his face.

'Great, now I've to babysit two of them.' groaned Zephyr.

'That won't be necessary Zephyr. Firewalker doesn't have any young dragon or dragoness to be a guardian for.' assured Draganta.

'What about the other five young dragons and dragonesses?' she asked.

'Leave them to me.' replied Draganta and walked away.

Draganta spent a few hours training with Ignitus in the dojo. After the training Draganta asked Ignitus a few questions. When the questions were answered Draganta went to his lair to ponder over Ignitus's answers. He eventually fell asleep beside Relina and gave her a goodnight kiss. Meanwhile Austin was trying to decide on who would be a good guardian for the newcomers.

'Draganta you owe me one big time.' he said frustrated.

'Can I help?' asked Cynder shyly.

'Sure.' he replied.

**DtD: running like hell I didn't know you hated decisions Austin honestly.**

**Austin: Tell it to my fist when I catch you.**

**Frost: They're at it again.sigh **

**Zephyr: Leave them off to hell with it. stops Austin and Draganta **

**DtD: Alright my fans it's that time again. Read and Review and I'll try to get out of this situation. struggles in Zephyr's grip **


	13. Chapter 13

**DtD: Well here's the chapter where I'm leave Grand Cathay and going to the Dragon Realms.**

**Austin: You're not going on your own Draganta.**

**Firewalker: Exactly.**

**DtD: What about Zephyr?**

**Zephyr: I'm going too.**

The Founding of the Guardians.

Meanwhile as Draganta checked the armory Rynn and Cynder helped Austin make a list of candidates to be guardians. Aroara, Firewalker, Kalgalanos, Frost, Thorax, Ruby, Goldenhorns and Icefire were all elected Dragon Guardians.

'Well that that's settled Draganta will be happy.' said the trio in unison.

Cynder went outside to play with Darkfire under the ever watchful eyes of Firewalker and Zephyr.

'At least we can get a ten minute break from them for once.' sighed Firewalker.

'I agree.' replied Zephyr.

Draganta needed to take a short rest from all his duties. He eventually found a peaceful glade North-East of the courtyard. He was about to doze off until Cynder ran by with her brother who banged into his right hind leg.

'Sorry Draganta.' they said cringing in fear in case they made him mad.

'It's alright my young friends. Now run along.' Draganta said calmly.

Suddenly as soon as Cynder and Darkfire as well as their guardians left Draganta was surrounded by ogres and orcs who were hired mercenaries of Crom to kill Draganta. The situation got worse when a small horde of demons backed them up. Austin came from out of nowhere and attacked the demons.

'Take care of them and we'll get out of here quick enough.' ordered the leader of the ogres.

Before they attacked Draganta he reached for his swords. The attack began as soon as Firewalker landed with Ignitus beside him. Draganta and Austin went through the ogres like a tidal wave through a town. The ogres got the jump on Draganta but Firewalker was there for him as always. He whipped them with such force that they broke their backs off some nearby rocks. The demons attacked both Ignitus and Firewalker only to be met by Austin and Draganta's whirling blades of death. The demons were enraged by their ferocity that they faded back into the Void.

'Lets get out of this bloody place.' said Ignitus.

They eventually made it to the castle before a storm brewed nearby. When a bolt of lightning struck a tree close by it shook the castle or so it felt like it to Rynn and Aroara.

'Looks bad ever since Crom had arisen to power.' said Aroara to Rynn.

'I see what you mean.' agreed Rynn.

Frost walked up behind them and said

'This is only the beginning of the end.'

'What do you mean son?' asked Aroara.

'I mean that the Great War is making its arrival swiftly, so we'll need to get ready for the war.' he answered despairingly.

Rynn ran off to tell her brother the bad news. Draganta then held a meeting immediately to take action and form a deadly last alliance with one of their most hated enemies as they were also under Crom's threat.

'Lets make a final stand against Crom.' said Aroara.

'I know that we have to kill Crom but he's way too powerful for our armies to handle.' said Steel worriedly.

'Why should we worry so much? We can form an alliance with one of our enemies.' said Austin from the shadows.

'Yeah but which one?' asked Flame.

'Hmm, what about the lizardmen?' asked Draganta with confidence when he walked in.

Meanwhile back in the Chaos Wastes Crom gathered his warriors and marched off to war.

'Soon Draganta I will avenge my brother, Abaddon for what you done to him.' he swore as an oath. His cloak was tarnished with ash and dust. His sorcerer Albrecht Magistus conjured up hordes of demons from the Void.

'We're ready now Master.' he hissed.

'Forward march.' shouted Crom and the great chaos army began their march to Weijin.

Back at Weijin Rynn, Mirage, Frost and Thorax trained the human, elves and dragons. Gotrek Gurnisson also trained the dwarves for the Great War ahead. Warriors came everyday to boast Draganta's hopes of winning the war for good. Not only did the lizardmen come but ogres,giants,orcs and goblins as well as rangers from the Lost City of the Old Ones. Orion's eastern sister came that night with her wood elf army. Her name was Gaia, Mistress of the Dark Woods.

'Gaia, I never expected you coming to my aid so soon.' said a very surprised Draganta.

Mirage, Steel, Thorax and Flare came out to greet the newcomers but only Mirage and Thorax knew how to speak elvish. After that they went to the Great Hall to have a feast.

'Uuugh, I can't eat any more.' groaned Austin. 'Cynder you can eat the rest.'

'Thanks Austin.' cried Cynder.

When the feast was done Draganta held a toast for his new allies.

'We are one unstoppable force to be reckoned with.' he declared.

'Here, here.' said Austin causing a moments laughter.

Rynn came up to him and told him several strategies that herself and Austin came up with. They were called:Traps Below, Bombardment, Volley Fire, Reserves, Infiltrators, Deep Strike, Line Abreast, Spearhead, Echelon, Column, The Call of Braganza, Enchanted Defenses, Relief Force, The Green Knight, Rapid Response and Stealth Attack.

'I really like those strategies Rynn.' he said.

'You really think they're good.' said Rynn and Austin in unison.

'Yeah I do Lieutenant and Austin you're General.' replied Draganta.

'Thanks a lot Draganta.' they replied.

Just before the war Draganta, the Guardians (except for Frost, Zephyr, Ruby, Aroara, Thorax , Goldenhorns, Icefire and Kalgalanos), Austin and Firewalker mysteriously vanished from Grand Cathay only to reappear in a new realm. They were near a river surrounded by giant mushrooms.

'Draganta, Austin, Firewalker, this is where we come from.' announced Ignitus.

'Whoa this place is so beautiful Ignitus. Where are we anyway?' asked Draganta in wonder.

'This land Draganta is called the Dragon Realms.' replied Ignitus.

Draganta then saw a young dragon playing together with a young dragonfly in peace and harmony.

'Father, is this the one who will save my kingdom?' asked Draganta to the heavens.

'Draganta I think you should keep an eye on him.' said Ignitus.' The others and I will be waiting in the temple.'

'Alright.' he replied.

Draganta heard a scream and as he looked he saw a group of orcs led by Gorbad Ironclaw.

'So they've enemies here as well in this land.' said Firewalker from behind Draganta.

'We have to watch this runt's back, how sad.' he murmured.

'You were that size when you were that age.' smirked Draganta and Austin chuckled.

'Knock it off.' growled Firewalker.

**DtD: Word of advice Austin never make a dragon angry.**

**Austin: Lets hope he chills out in the next chapter.**

**DtD: Oh yeah The Chosen One.**

**Austin: Stay tuned while we try to calm raging bull down a bit. **


	14. Chapter 14

**DtD: Okay here is Chapter 14 for the readers to enjoy.**

**Spyro: Who are you?**

**DtD: You'll find out soon enough. Now run along.**

**Austin: Draganta you're beginning to get soft.**

**DtD: Shut up and move.**

**Austin: Snapdragon.**

**DtD: Can I have time to write my next chapter.**

The Chosen One.

'Cool it Firewalker, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that why this young dragon is so important to my kingdom's survival?' wondered Draganta.

'Why just because of a little brat even when we don't know his name yet?!' replied Firewalker in a low roar.

Even though it was low the orcs still looked in the direction of Draganta.

'Nice going!' said Austin to the two of them.

Draganta quickly put on his ranger disguise, took out his bow and shot at ten other orcs named Uzguz, Zag Zappa, Zip Bogboil, Durkol Eye-Gouger, Zig Redeye, Burgot Bonebreaka, Gizgub, Arak Rateater, Fungi and Snicket Flagwava. Austin was impressed by the amount of orcs taken out in just 60 seconds. They fell into the river and were carried downstream by the current. Meanwhile Rynn decided to take control in her brothers absence for a while.

'Grimgor get your "boyz" ready for the siege on the Western ramparts. Kroq-Gar get those skink archers to the Eastern ramparts. Mirage your archers will take the gatehouse. Gotrek your rangers and crossbowmen as well as your siege engines in the Western tower. Greasus get your ogres into the courtyard and get those giants to lie in wait behind those hills. Frost ready the dragons and I'll tell the rangers to take cover in those woods.' ordered Rynn.

Suddenly the storm grew worse, much, much worse. The wind howled around the castle scaring the young dragons and dragonesses inside. Dark figures formed ranks in the distance. Rynn was about to run away and hide in the castle but Frost gave her a few words of encouragement. He told her a tale of when he was young and abandoned. He managed to survive without his mother as his father died in the Battle of the Draken Downs when Rahtep's horde slew Araugnir. She grew in confidence for the battle with a lot of thanks to her dragon.

'Thanks for your words of encouragement Frost. You're the closest friend a girl could ever have.' smiled Rynn.

Crom's horde charged towards Weijin except Rynn deployed the "Traps Below" strategy in which fifteen regiments were spiked, blown up, cut in half, pierced and crushed. A cheer erupted from the fortress that made Rynn use her "Bombardment" and "Volley Fire" strategies to take out at least twenty more regiments. The bolt throwers took out ten regiments and the cannons took out another regiment.

Meanwhile Draganta and company kept a tight watch over the young dragon everyday just in case he got caught by the enemy again. Eventually the young dragon had a talk with his adopted parents but what they didn't know was that while Austin and the rest stayed in the bushes, Draganta was eavesdropping on their conversation by making himself invisible. In the morning hard as it was the young dragon left his home to find out where he truly came from. He kept walking until he was ambushed by Gorbad Ironclaw and his warriors. They started to taunt the young dragon so much that Draganta couldn't take it anymore.

'Leave that young dragon alone.' he said in a hollow voice.

'Show yourself coward.' snarled Gorbad as he dropped the dragon.

The very minute had he left the dragon go Draganta ran like lightning to catch him. Austin on the other hand went about killing a few enemies before retreating.

'So it was you dragon.' growled Gorbad.

'Yeah and there's nothing you're going to do about it scumbag.' said Draganta and flew away with Austin and company. They flew back to the river and went upstream then landed in a clearing not too far away.

'Who are you four?' asked the young dragon in fear.

Zephyr stepped forward who appeared in time to see what's happening.

'Sh, you're safe now. I'm Zephyr, my brother Firewalker, my friend Austin and my King Draganta the Dragon Lord.' she said calmly.

'Thanks for saving me.' said the dragon.

'You're welcome young one.' replied Draganta.

'What's your name little one?' asked Zephyr.

'My name is Spyro.' said the young dragon.

**DtD: Well enjoy chapter 14, now where is that blasted temple.**

**Spyro: Maybe we should wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**Zephyr: Good idea Spyro.**

**Austin:sings Zephyr and Spyro sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.**

**Zephyr: I'll kill you yet Austin.**

**Austinrunning away Can't you take a joke.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DtD: Well we didn't find the temple yet but I found the next chapter.**

**Zephyr: Draganta we're tired and Spyro's hungry.**

**DtD: Well then you'll have to get him food while I work on this chapter.**

**Spyro: groans I'm so hungry that I could eat a whale.**

**DtD: Ooookaaay, well enjoy.**

The Dragon Warrior and Dragon Lord.

Draganta found out that the river was called "The Silver River" and that they were the first outsiders in the swamp.

'Right where do we go from here?' sighed Draganta.

'Well how about we get moving before they catch up with us.' suggested Firewalker.

'That's it everybody forget the dragonfly.' said a voice from behind the group.

'Sparx, what are you doing here?' asked Spyro in surprise.

'Look Spyro, I don't care what you say but I'm sticking with you until the very end, and who are these guys? said Sparx.

'They're my new friends; Zephyr, Austin, Firewalker and Draganta.' replied Spyro.

'You should all come with me.' said a voice from behind them.

'Who are you?' asked Zephyr going into her battle stance.

'Relax I'm not an enemy. I'll tell you my name when we get to the temple.' said the man in a crimson cloak.

Draganta was gobsmacked to know that a human knows about the temple. 'Does he know Ignitus?' he wondered.

Suddenly Ignitus walked through the bushes and saw Spyro.

'The Purple Dragon is alive! At long last I found him. Now follow me young one to the dojo to learn the ways of fire. You'll need to learn them as well Draganta, Austin, Zephyr and Firewalker.' said Ignitus.

'What? I already know all about fire.' snapped Draganta.

'Only the magic side of it.' sneered Firewalker.

'Whose side are you on anyway?!'

They made their way to the dojo but were ambushed by Dargan and his black orcs.

'So Gorbad this is the one who killed your boys down at the river.' said Dargan.

'That's the guy in the black scales. He's a dangerous one.' replied Gorbad.

Suddenly the man made his presence felt. He took off his cloak to reveal his identity. He had short blonde hair and wielded two short swords.

'Draganta get them to the dojo quickly.' he said.

'Ignitus go to the temple and bring Zephyr, Firewalker, Spyro and Sparx with you. Austin and I will take care of these guys.' ordered Draganta as he unsheathed his sword.

They charged into the fray with the man retreating but somehow Spyro who managed to find a bit of courage and was able to fight. He done a few melee attacks but all of a sudden a purple aura surrounded Spyro's body and he unleashed it in a multiple attack of purple dragon heads. When it was done Draganta picked up Spyro's unconscious body and whispered to him

'You're a force to be reckoned with, young Spyro. That attack of yours is so powerful and destructive that I'll give it a name. I'll call it "The Fury of Spyro."

Then Draganta and Austin ran to the dojo and found that the mysterious man was actually a wizard named Elestor.

'Draganta my brother welcome.' he said.

'What did you just say to me?' asked Draganta suddenly taken aback.

'Draganta I am your brother.' said Elestor. 'Let me tell you the truth, all of it.'

After the tale Draganta explained about what had happened to Spyro.

'Oh I wished our worlds were connected or should I say become whole. One world. Loads of friends and vacation spots galore as well as new adventures waiting just around the corner .' cried Spyro.

'You don't know how wrong you are young Spyro.' said a voice from a ledge up high above them.

'The blade of a Dragon Lord, a truly marvelous weapon. If only it were in more capable and powerful hands.' said a tall black dragon.

'Get out of here scum.' shouted Elestor.

'Is that any way to treat guests.' sneered a medium-sized black dragoness.

'Who are you three?' asked Spyro when he woke up at that very moment.

'I am Drake , my sister Malgrimace and my acquaintance Red.' he said and jumped down to tower over Draganta followed by Red and .

'You two are now ours.' said Malgrimace pointing at Spyro and Draganta.

'I don't think so.' sneered Draganta.

'Why? What are you going to do about it runt?' jeered Red.

'Knock it off!' roared Draganta.

'Be a good boy now.' said Drake and the three dragons went through a black portal laughing maniacally.

Draganta ran towards the portal but was too late as he hit the ground.

'Damn it.' said Draganta.

Spyro came over and said

'I think we should really get to train in this dojo as soon as possible.'

'I believe that Spyro is right, Draganta.' smirked Firewalker.

'How so?!' snapped Draganta.

'Well he looks like that he can take mental punishment and you can't take it as usual.'

'Leave me alone, I need some time to think about what to do.' cried Draganta as he walked away in shame.

'Draganta, wait!' cried Spyro.

'Leave him be Spyro. He needs to accept the way he is.' said Ignitus and brought Spyro into the training room to teach him about the ways of fire.

Elestor went in search of Draganta and found him in a patch of giant mushrooms hacking at them in anger.

'What do you want from me wizard?!' cried Draganta as he hacked a mushroom in half.

'Lets talk. Now I want you to do Ignitus's training exercises.' replied Elestor. 'Why? You ask. The answer is simple. Not only will it make you stronger but it will defeat the darkness in Drake's, Red's and Malgrimace's hearts.'

'So let me get this straight; you want me to train with Ignitus and the other guardians when they arrive so that I would be strong enough to free those dragons from their darkness. I'm not up to the challenge but I'll have to help Spyro in the final battle that has yet to come. I'll fight Elestor, I will fight.' said Draganta with renewed courage.

Draganta walked back with Elestor to the training room.

'So you decided to do my training course.' said Ignitus with satisfaction.

'Yes I am ready, master. What exercise do you want us to do first?' asked Draganta.

'Spyro since you have an advantage over Draganta, you will go first. Use your fire breath to defeat the attacking dummies.' instructed Ignitus.

'Rub it in why don't you?!' snapped Draganta not knowing that the guardian was listening to him.'Sorry Ignitus. I'll do an extra exercise as punishment in the ways of fire.'

'Glad to here it. Now drop and give me a hundred push-ups.' ordered Ignitus.

As Draganta made it to the ninety-ninth push-up Spyro, Firewalker and Zephyr unleashed their fury attacks.

'I can't believe this. I should be learning attacks like that but I had to open my mouth.' gasped Draganta.

Austin gave Draganta a look of pity and said "You know what they say Draganta, no pain, no gain.'

When Spyro was finished Draganta had his shield off his left arm ready for his lessons.

'Good luck Draganta.' said Spyro as he passed.

'Get a drink Spyro, you're sweating.' answered Draganta.

'He isn't the only one.' said Sparx who meant Draganta.

'Draganta your training will be different from Spyro's. Infuse your sword with fire, the blade should glow red. Use your sword to defeat your enemies.'

As Draganta's tasks grew much harder Ignitus and Elestor were the only ones to see an aura of pure fire being unleashed by Draganta.

'That's enough Draganta.' said Ignitus.

'I can't hold it any longer.' said Draganta as he struggled to contain his fury attack.

When he unleashed his fury attack he almost brought the temple down.

'I...I somehow lost control of my fury and just when I perfected it. I have a good idea why?' cried Draganta in disbelief.

'Red casted a spell on you Draganta, making you fail.' guessed Zephyr when she came in.

'Is there any way of dispelling it?' asked Spyro.

'Yes there is. You and Sparx must go and get some spell ingredients. I'll need the following: 1 death rose, 1 fawn hair, 1 dragonesses tear and 1 scale of a female dragon but it has to be given up willingly. And bring him with you.' said Ignitus to Spyro.

**DtD: I'm so bloody tired from training.**

**Spyro: It's your own fault Draganta.**

**Sparx: Lets see what will happen in the next chapter; Two Worlds become One.**

**DtD: I might be despairing but that's my line and don't you freaking forget it, right.**

**Spyro: Well folks tune in next time and now to break these guys up before they kill each other.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DtD: Spyro leave me where I drop.**

**Spyro: Well it could be worse you could be dead.**

**DtD: Well anyway folks enjoy the chapter.**

Two Worlds become One Part 1.

Spyro set off with Draganta and company on his quest for the spell ingredients. Ignitus had to teach Spyro how to fly. When they walked out of the temple Draganta said to Spyro

'Take my medallion with you just in case I don't make it. Even though I won't be going along with you all the time I'll be encouraging you all the way.' said Draganta in a whisper as he lost his voice from all his rage.

'Thanks Draganta. I'll fight for your cause.' said Spyro all choked up with tears.

He then turned to Sparx and said 'Sparx lets go.'

'Draganta if you see a bright light a the end of a long dark tunnel while we're traveling stay away from the light.' said Sparx as a joke to cheer Draganta up.

'Ha, he said it as if I was dying already.' laughed Draganta.

The first place that the gang went to was a dark, eerie and ancient graveyard that they made their first flight to. Spyro had an easy time in finding the death rose but two creatures were lurking in the graveyard as well. One ambushed Spyro and pinned him to the ground. Draganta told Austin to shoot a flare into the air. As for Spyro he inhaled and let loose with a torrent of fire that made his assailants back off. Austin's flare died out as the sun suddenly came out from behind a cloud bank but the two creatures turned out to be a dragon and dragoness.

'We'll escort you Spyro.' said the dragoness.

'Ember, Flame, you're here too.' said Draganta as they ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

'Draganta.' screamed Ember.

'Whoa easy there little Ember, but just for the record, you've got to control your emotions when we have company.' said Draganta to her gently.

She then turned to Spyro and said 'You're Spyro the Dragon aren't you?'

'Uh, yeah I'm Spyro.' he answered.

'I'm Ember and "red" behind me, his name is Flame.' she replied with a little body language that made Draganta think;

'Oh Jesus, Ember has found her true love. Now they're going to be at their talking all bloody night.'

Suddenly they felt the ground rumble as a giant statue fell towards them. Luckily enough they avoided it just in time to see Terrador in front of them.

'Terrador, what are you doing here?' asked Flame inquisitively.

'Draganta said to me to keep an eye on you three.' he explained as he saw Spyro.

'Well lets go to Avalar to get the faun hair before we lose Draganta forever.' cried Ember into Draganta's chest.

They went to the portal of Avalar and went through. When they were in a place called Glimmer Spyro saw his faun friend; Elora running past to get to her mansion in which she named it after her hero "Spyro's Lair." They went through the gates but were caught by Elora's bodyguards who brought them inside the mansion.

'Hey Elora, look what we found outside in the garden.' said a familiar voice that only Spyro, Ember, Flame, Sparx and Terrador knew.

'Hunter, it's us.' came Ember's young feminine voice.

'Hunter leave them go except for the rest.' laughed Elora as she grabbed Spyro, Ember and Flame from Hunter.

'Terrador, great to see you again.' she said smiling.

'It's nice to see you too Queen Elora.' replied Terrador with a low bow.

'So who are the rest of these guys?' she asked Spyro curiously.

'Elora may I present to you Zephyr, Guardian of Light, Firewalker, the Dragon King, General Austin and Draganta, the Dragon Lord.' he replied.

'Fury of the Dragon Lord' whispered Draganta.

He was about to take out all the guards surrounding him but was stopped by a glare from Terrador.

'Please excuse Draganta for his actions as he's prone to acting on instinct when he's surrounded.' explained Terrador to Elora.

'Oh it's alright, I won't do that again to him.' she replied. 'Right, down to business. Why are you all here? Trouble in the Dragon Realms? Spyro's getting married?'

'No and no, it's just that Draganta had a spell put on him to make his fury attacks go wrong.' answered Ember.

'And the only spell ingredient we need is 1 hair from a faun and since you're the only faun that we know as a friend, fork over the hair.' said Flame impatiently.

'Chill out would you?!' snapped a voice from behind him in the darkness.

Flame looked behind as he was struck with fear only to see two pairs looking at him.

'D...D...Demon!' he shouted and ran behind Hunter.

A minute passed and suddenly Cynder and Darkfire collapsed with laughter out of the shadows.

'Flame turned out to be an overgrown hatchling.' joked Cynder who took the joke a bit too far.

Flame turned and ran off as tears welled up in his eyes.

'Flame where are you going? Come back Flame. Flame.' shouted Ember but Flame didn't hear her cries.

'That was low Cynder, really low.' said Draganta in disappointment.

'It was only a joke.' she replied.

'That's not the point. You embarrassed him by exposing his darkest fear to everyone in the mansion.' he shouted only to stop when Cynder welled up with tears.

'Cynder I...'

'Just go away, just leave me alone.' she cried.

Draganta turned around and walked off to find Flame wherever he was. Back at Elora's mansion Ember and Zephyr were trying to calm Cynder down by comforting her. While they were doing so Spyro went out quietly to bring Draganta and Flame back to the house. As he drew nearer to Flame's location he was surrounded by goblins who were after Flame.

'Leave him alone!' roared Spyro.

'What you going to do about it, runt!' sneered a goblin boss named Zog da Black who had Spyro surrounded on all sides.

For some unknown reason Spyro let loose with his new fury attack called "Ishlandur's Final Stand" when the goblins started to close in around him.

'Alright "Hero Boy" what are you going to do about this situation?' said Sparx sarcastically.

When the goblins were torched to death Flame walked up to Spyro and kicked one of the goblins as he passed.

'That'll teach you scumbags a lesson or two.' smirked Flame at a half dead goblin.

Eventually Draganta ran towards them with two gorgons behind him.

'Spyro, Flame close your eyes.' he ordered.

As they did so Draganta casted a spell called "Dazzling Brightness", which blinded the gorgons long enough for Draganta to quickly cut their heads off easily.

'Hey guys, take a look.' said Draganta smirking.

'No!' they cried in unison.

While they were having their little joke several chaos warriors were lurking nearby.

'Well, looks like we've got ourselves a Dragon Lord.' said one named Vradchuk.

He wore pitch black armor, carried a big spiked shield and wielded a bloodthirsty axe.

'Soon my pet you'll taste the blood of a Dragon Lord.' he snarled to his chaos dragon Galrauch who growled satisfied.

**DtD: Well that's part one of this little adventure.**

**Spyro: Wait isn't this where you say that you don't own so-and-so.**

**DtD: Thanks for the reminder Spyro. I would like to thank all my reviewers especially Rurikredwolf and T-M-H-B-77 for watching my back while I write my chapters. I don't own any Spyro related characters or locations, I own my OC's, story plot,etc. Read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DtD: To all my fans I'm sorry that I didn't update for a few days (website went on the fritz).**

**Spyro: I witnessed everything folks.**

**DtD: Well enjoy chapter 17.**

Two Worlds become One part 2.

When they got back to the mansion they were greeted by a scene of violence as Hunter, Elora, Cynder, Ember, Darkfire, Terrador, Firewalker, Zephyr and Austin were battling against the chaos warriors and their chaos dragon. The trio walked slowly into the fight only to be attacked by Uuz'bedyre, Syrenne Soulflayer, Qae-larne, Ulthran, Typhus, Krassus, Ahriman, Aurelius, Kharn, Cypher, The Red Terror, Old One Eye, Nightbringer and Deceiver. Draganta took out what looked like his sword but was actually an upgrade to his original sword.

'Say hello to my Dragonblade.' smirked Draganta with determination.

Flame and Spyro took their battle stances as they were surrounded. Flame gave Draganta a "What-do-I -do-now?" look. It didn't take long for Flame to find out as Draganta and Spyro attacked their foes without mercy. As Flame worried about the situation his worry turned to tears as he saw The Red Terror catch him with its forked tail making him cry out in pain and fear.

'One more step and the dragon dies.' sneered Syrenne as Draganta rushed to free him with Spyro.

'Do as she says Spyro, we're dealing with enemies of the worse kind.' sighed Draganta.

'Very clever for a dragon.'

Cynder silently walked up to Syrenne and said

'Uh...excuse me, I still have some darkness in me even when I left the Dark Master almost a month ago.'

'Oh you're the dragoness that Be'Lakor was keeping as his general. So what's life like now, traitor.' she snapped.

'Get the hell away from her.' roared a voice from behind Syrenne.

When she turned around her warriors were slashed, torched, hacked, stabbed and beheaded by Draganta who was appearing to be on fire. The amazing thing about it was even though he was on fire it didn't burn him to death.

'Who are you?!' shrieked Syrenne.

'I am Draganta the Dragon Lord, the Guardian of Dragons, son of Braganza and Alarielle. Die you spawn of Chaos.' said Draganta and drove his blade through her withered heart.

When Syrenne's body hit the ground Flame was all choked up about the fight but Draganta comforted him with a speech.

'Flame, all warriors including me, Terrador and Spyro feel fear and despair at some stage of their lives but only the bravest amongst us can overcome that fear and use it to overcome all foes. From what I see before me now is not a small, fearful dragon but a small, courageous and fearless dragon named Flame.'

'I can't be a warrior, I...I can't fight!' cried Flame.

'I know Flame, I know. You can't fight but you have the guts and the spirit of what it takes to be a true warrior.' encouraged Terrador as he finished Draganta's speech.

Draganta wrote a document that combined both worlds forever and it was signed by Spyro, Elora, Austin and himself.

**DtD: I know it's short but I'm just holding back for the next chapter.**

**Spyro: Don't be so hard on yourself.glares evilly at fanfic support team**

**DtD: Thanks for the encouragement Spyro.**

**Spyro: Can I do the honours, please.puppy face **

**DtD: Fine just knock it off.**

**Spyro: Read and Review as well as See you next chapter folks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DtD: Good Spyro's eating his breakfast now. So welcome to chapter 18. I don't own any Spyro characters, locations,etc. But I do own the plot, storyline and my OC's. Well enjoy.**

**Spyro:burp I wanna say something.whines **

**DtD: You can at the end of the chapter, okay.**

**Spyro: Oh alright but I want it written down.**

**DtD:sighs Fine.**

The Return of Draganta part 1.

Back at Weijin Rynn fought back wave after wave of chaos warriors and demons. Above the crowded battlefield the dragons dropped boulders and trees on to the chaos regiments. The warriors in the courtyard were down to their last man.

'Hey, about time we retreated to the Keep, Commander Rynn.' said the soldier.

'Retreat to the Keep, hurry.' Rynn shouted.

Frost heard Draganta's voice in his mind.

'Frost, we'll be back as fast as we can. We discovered a new world as well as new allies.' echoed Draganta's voice.

'Yes sir.' he replied.

Then as Rynn looked up she saw a ray of light breaking through the darkened sky.

'They have returned.' she smiled.

On a hill to the left the sky rippled as Draganta and company came through and stood on the hilltop with eleven other figures.

'Rynn my sister stands alone.' he declared.

'Never alone. Allies.' shouted Spyro as the rest of his group showed up behind them.

They charged down the hill into the chaos alliance firing arrows, elemental bombs and bullets that took out twenty-five regiments while high above the battlefield dropping trees and boulders down on top of the hellcannons destroying them and their crew were Draganta, Firewalker, Austin and Spyro.

'Keep it up guys, we're half way there.' smirked Draganta.

'It's times like this that I wish my mother was here.' he replied.

'She's here alright.' said a voice from above.

When they looked up Firewalker and Draganta as well as Zephyr when she joined them looked at their parents with pride.

'Mom, Dad, we can't believe that you both are still alive.' cried Firewalker.

'Is that you Draganta?' asked their mom.

'Yeah it's the new me Penagar and Borgash.'said Draganta.

'Would you be able to fight for our home mom and dad.' asked Zephyr.

'Of course.' replied the two in unison.

'I'm eager for some slaughter tonight.' grinned Firewalker.

They flew close to the ground and Austin who landed on Draganta's back jumped off into the chaos horde and unsheathed his combat knife as well as his pistol.

'Right lets dance scum.' smirked Austin as he lunged towards chaos warriors left, right and center. Rage coursed through his veins as chaos warriors fell beneath his whirling blades of death.

All of a sudden the sky grew bright and four new allies appeared on a hill. One was a white cheerful dragon who wielded a great sword. He was also a blademaster but had a short term memory. The second was a jade-coloured dragon who was a magician/sorceress who looked at her friend with fellowship. The third was a blood elf magician/sorcerer who wielded a staff and treated the white dragon like a son. He was also very intelligent. The last one was a black dragon who gave the white dragon a smile. He wielded an over-sized katana and much like the white dragon except he remembers a lot of things unlike the white dragon. He's also a blademaster. They cast each other a glance and charged down the slope.

'Ornlu go right. Skop go left. Larka cover me as I go through the center.' said the black dragon whose name was Xavis.

As they put their battle plan into action Draganta used his ultimate fury attack to annihilate ten chaos regiments with Austin. The trio of Spyro, Flame and Ember were taking out ranks upon ranks of chaos warriors using their fury attacks to destroy them. Cynder, Hunter, Elora and Darkfire were doing their share of killing as well as Ignitus and the other guardians. The warriors inside the castle mustered together and charged out as the gates were opened to fight the battle. Gaia and her wood elf army were held in reserve until someone gets killed. It wasn't long before the orcs and goblins were slaughtered. 'Wood elves, charge.' shouted Mirage and Gaia in unison.

**DtD:Well Spyro what do you have to say.**

**Spyro:Draganta would like to thank Rurikredwolf for the use of his oc's and his reviewers for all their support.**

**DtD:Until next time R&R. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DtD: Sorry folks this is the chapter with a major death scene as I die. Will I be back, read and find out. This is the last chapter in this story folks but worry, I'll be doing a sequel to this story I promise.**

**Spyro: He's getting (Draganta covers Spyro's mouth).**

**DtD: Well enjoy.**

The Return of Draganta part 2.

Meanwhile as Draganta was attacking a chaos sorcerer Crom told his warriors to clear a space for him and Draganta to fight to the death. Rynn appeared behind Draganta not as his young and beautiful sister but as a beautiful and attractive young dragoness. She asked Steel to cast a spell that would change her into a dragoness before she went to Draganta.

'Get ready Draganta.' smirked Rynn.

Draganta then got ready for the fight against Crom. They were joined by Ignitus, Firewalker and the other dragons and the fight began in fairness. Austin then appeared ready to step in if Draganta fell.

'Wait, I suggest that Draganta will do this on his own.' said Ignitus.

Suddenly Red appeared with Drake and Malgrimace.

'I was beginning to get disappointed but now I'm glad that the outcasts showed up.' said Elestor when he arrived.

Draganta fought against Crom who fought like a demon or even worse, a greater demon. Rynn and Ember fought against Malgrimace. Spyro, Ornlu, Skop, Larka and Xavis fought against Drake and as for the rest of them they fought against the chaos warriors and demons. Half way through the fight Draganta's sword broke.

'Ha so much for the great "Dragon Lord" ' sneered Crom as he sensed victory.

Draganta who was glaring at Crom felt a strange feeling come over him as fire, lightning, ice, earth and steel surround his body.

'What's happening to me?' he cried.

'Draganta ... you're about to unleash your true dragon within you.' said Rynn a little shocked.

'Good. I feel a lot more powerful than when I was back in Avalar.' said Draganta with a smile.

His swords remains glowed a crimson red colour as it became a new sword which was longer than his old sword but a little lighter.

'I'll call my new sword, Draco-Zingora.' declared Draganta.

He took one look at Crom and began his attack. Unfortunately Draganta missed his chance to kill Crom and took a fatal wound into the heart.

'Goodbye Rynn.' whispered Draganta as Rynn ran over to him.

'No Draganta you're not going to die. Don't die.' she said tearfully.

'Rynn you have to live on without me. You're my sister and no matter what and wherever you go I'll be there for you, and I'll always love you.' said Draganta.

With his final words Draganta closed his eyes and died, giving his life to save the two realms. Rynn took her brothers sword and fused her fury into Draco-Zingora.

'Die you spawn of the Dark Master.' roared Rynn.

Crom tried his best to block the enraged dragoness but failed to do so and was destroyed in the process. Draganta was buried by his true parents. That night Rynn had a dream about Draganta. He came over to her and threw his arms around her.

'Why did you have to die?' she cried.

'Rynn, I've some great news for you.' he said calmly.

'What?'

'I'll return in seven days time, just forget todays events and celebrate next week as I'll be back. Did we win the battle and what happened to Red, Drake and Malgrimace?' he replied.

'Well they've been severely punished for their treachery and they wish to speak to you when you're reborn. I'll hope you'll be a hatchling so I can babysit you.' she said smirking.

'Right, anyway tell them that I'll be back in a weeks time when you wake up.'

And with those last words Draganta faded away and Rynn was awoken by Frost.

'Rynn you were talking in your sleep.' he said calmly.

'Frost he's coming back!' Rynn cried.

'Who?'

'My brother is going to be reborn in a weeks time and don't say that I'm gone crazy because I'm not. He told me last night in my dreams!' she threatened as a joke.

'Okay, okay, calm down Rynn. You're worse than my little sister.' he growled in annoyance.

'You never told me that you have a little sister. What's her name and is she very cute?' giggled Rynn at the last sentence.

'Her name is Siodh. She's about fifteen years old and she loves waking up at 05:30 in the morning just to bug the hell out of me. But besides all of those details she is very, very cute, especially when she acts like a hatchling every time she gets into trouble with our mother. Doesn't she mom?' asked Frost.

'Yeah, she does and I still have the picture of when you both were babies. You were just about to watch the dawn come and she went up, tapped your shoulder, and when you looked behind you, she gave you a kiss. You looked so cute together.' said Icefire playfully even though Frost became embarrassed after she said it.

'Mom, shouldn't you tell Siodh to take her bath. I mean she does want to be clean and beautiful to see Draganta?' replied Frost as he led his mother out of the lair.

'Oh, so when is Draganta coming back?' asked Icefire.

'Tomorrow.' replied Frost.

**DtD: I know that I'm dead but things will get better in the next story, I promise.**

**Spyro: Why did you have to die? You've disappointed your fans.**

**DtD: Look Spyro it's just to get them anxious for the next story.**

**Spyro: Well what are you going to call your next story Draganta?**

**DtD: You'll find out soon enough young Spyro. Well read and review folks.**


End file.
